TMNT:How I Became Their Precious Little Ninja
by BatmansDaughters
Summary: My name is Max-Anne O'Neil and yes I am related to the April O'Neil in fact she's my big sister. However I'm not here to give you introductions at least not yet...I'm here to warn you that if you read this, your sworn to secrecy to never tell anyone of what you read. My "special friends" are the keep low and stick to the shadows type so revealing who they will put you in trouble.
1. Chapter 1- Ouch! This is not a dream!

Warning: Read before continuing on

My name is Max-Anne O'Neil and yes I am related to the April O'Neil in fact she's my big sister. However I'm not here to give you introductions at least not yet...I'm here to warn you that if you read this, your sworn to secrecy to never tell anyone of what you read. My "special friends" are the keep low and stick to the shadows type so revealing who they are can not only put them in danger but also put you in danger as well. You see I don't live a normal typical teenage life so read at your own risk. Everything you read is 100% accurate rather you believe me or not is up to you. As I said before your sworn to secrecy as soon as you read, if you don't keep your oath then my "special friends" will just have to make you forget... This is the story of how one simple late night walk in the City, changed my life for both better and worse. This is how four teenaged mutant boys and their mutant father changed my life forever... How we became a family... How we bonded a friendship far stronger than the man in blue tights... How they became not only my friends but also my big brothers willing to protect me at all cost... How I Became Their Precious Little Ninja.

*Author's Note- Hello! I just wanted to say this is my first story so I'd be glad to get any advice from anyone willing to give it! Also I don't mind sharing any ideas you might have! Don't be afraid to leave any comments! Anyway I hope you enjoy this story. THANK YOU for anyone who reads this!:) Story also on wattpad.

*TMNT does not belong to me all credit goes to their rightful owners! Except Max-Anne belongs to me!:)

* * *

Chapter 1- Ouch! This is not a dream!

Max-Anne's P.O.V.

My mind was on a roll today. I had a strange dream...well actually the same dream I've been having ever since I can remember. It always starts out with a beautiful women cradling me as I cry she holds me so close its as though I could be taken away from her in seconds. Her body tense as she took a defensive like stance ready to defend me at all cost even if it meant the cost of her own life. The strangest part is I can never see her face its too blurry to make out. Every time I look up to her all I see is blur but for some reason I can see the rest of her with perfect 20/20 vision. The clothing she wore, the color of her hair,and the way her silky long hair was combed. This particular dream wasn't the happy kind it was more tragic than anything. Even though I am unable to see her face, I can still read her body language and by the looks of it she was sad. I felt tears mix into my own on my face she held me tightly against her arms and she whispered with a low but gentle voice "I will always be with you"and with that the dream would end just like that.

Snap its done and over with. Not all dreams were the same of course. Well at least not when it came to this women, they were always different and some would repeat but that was just sometimes and sometimes the man would appear right beside her. Every time I wake up from those dreams I can't help but feel as though they are more than just mere dreams, that maybe their memories. That's just insane! Right? At least that's what I always seem to tell myself, after all I was raised by my mother and father who are always here when I awake. However, I did lose my mother when I was four, so I guess you can say I was mostly raised by my father. My drawing of her was almost complete I make sure the image looks exactly like the one in my dreams. This is what I always do when I dream of her it's so that I never forget and to look for her to see if she's real. I may have been raised by my father but something in me keeps telling me that your not their biological daughter and everyday it grows stronger. I've asked my father about it multiple times but he brushes it off and says I worry to much not that I do.

The image was complete. Finally I stood up from my bed, and went straight to my dresser, well it was more of a bookshelf than a dresser. It was half and half really I mean it had your typical mirror except instead of having places to put perfume and such it was replaced with shelves to put books and I had lots of books. My sketch book was literally like a book that I can draw and in its outside texture was canvas made so I can draw on the covers which has been littered with sketches and drawings of all kind. Turning the pages to find my new drawing of her, was finally found and I stared between me and the mirror. The reflection before me looked similar to her. Her dark black hair was as black as mine except I had bangs that were push to the side covering just a bit of my right eye. My bangs were dipped in blue dye along with the tips of my hair. The length of her hair was quite different too it was long and placed to the side with bangs that were similar to mine but longer where as the length of my hair only reached to my shoulders. Her shape of face was also very similar to mine own as well. Of course our clothing was not the same but different I wore a jacket like sweater that was a black leather shaped vest but with grey sleeves that were a soft material with dark jeans that were ripped at my knees and black converse to go with. Something inside told me she has my colored eyes sterling grey ones. Staring into the mirror, I tried to picture her with my looks and trying to piece her face together in order to get an idea of how her face looks like but nothing came to mind. A puff of air except my lips causing a frustrated sigh to evade my mouth.

Knock knock knock knock

Four knocks meant that was my big sister, April O'Neil. "Come in" I yelled. The knob twisted open revealing a orange headed girl to peek it's way through before opening wide. It was nice to see a face that I can see instead of seeing someone without one. Her blue orbs make contact with my grey ones and a smile was planted on her face with a touch of freckles splashed on her face to make her smile glow with beauty. Her hair tied into a ponytail like it always has since I can remember and bangs covering her forehead. "Hey you want to go walking?" She asked. "Do even need to ask?" I said with a smile. My hands closed the book shut making a loud boom sounding and placed it on my top shelf where the rest of the sketchbook collection was placed. Grabbing my jacket and shoes on my out in the process. My room was in the attic but it isn't as big as you think it's pretty small. We both stepped down the stairs they weren't long it's actually pretty short way down there not much stairs maybe TEN steps or so. The stairway is connected to the living room so as soon as your foot leaves the last step your already standing in the leaving room simple as that. April was in front as we walked, I followed her from behind quickly descending down the stairs. The need for fresh air and using my legs other than for lying down became urgent. I hadn't realized how long I sat cooped up in my room I was so entranced into my drawing and dreams that I hadn't realized how numb my feet had actually felt. Literally it felt as though we had taken hours to head to the living room but as soon as we did my father was already in sight.

A bald headed man sat crossed leg on the couch, paper in hand as his face was practically buried in the news paper. He was so enticed into the newspaper that he hadn't even glanced at us to see if we we're ready to go. He sat there cross legged, gently stroking his orange beard as though he was a detective trying to piece together a mystery that he couldn't seem to solve. "Hey Dad what's so interesting?" I asked completely amused by how his face made unusual faces. The response I received was a simple hum of his lips making a simple yes I know he didn't even give me or April a glance. Nothing seemed to stop his blue eyes from reading the suddenly interesting newspaper in his hand. April and I had exchanged looks wondering if one or the other knew what was so intriguing about the mere piece of paper of news. Though the response between us two was that the both of us knew nothing as to what the news of the day was. Wow... this must be some news if it has our father,Kirby O'Neil distracted from his two beautiful and precious daughters. "Do you want to get him away from that paper or should I?" I asked. April gave me a look that read "You do it cuz I'm to lazy to." I rolled my eyes at her and went right in front of him the barrier between us was that stupid paper. "Dad." No response. "Dad?" Still no response. A small giggle except April's mouth the way he was into that paper was just humorous especially since I'm right in front of him that if he put that paper down we could have a nice conversation. The need to go out became stronger like a bird begging to be released from its cage I couldn't take it any longer. "DAD!" I yelled this time and ripped the paper right off his hands he gave a sudden jerk surprised at my sudden increase of volume in voice and actions. Blue orbs finally met my grey ones. "Huh?" Was his response after it taking ten minutes to get one word out of him! April laughed at our father's sudden surprised movement the look he gave me was pure shock turned in to a sad puppy face. The way his emotion shifted the way it did was pretty funny that a laugh escape my own lips."I was reading that." he mumbled. "What's so interesting about this anyway? I mean we are still going walking right?" Now it was my turn to give him the puppy look.

"Sorry Max, Sorry April. It's just that you wouldn't believe what's been going around lately they've been saying there's been some weird sightings lately some even say it could be extraterrestrial." He stated that as if that was really something to worry about. "So what we get those suppose sightings every once and awhile and it always turns out to be a 's to worry about?" I asked my face scrunched up into confusion normally he would laugh about it but he seemed so concerned now. April moved right next to me now both of us were right in front of him both in confusion as to why this was suddenly something to fret over. He looked up at us for a second his blue orbs seemed to hold a dangerous secret as if he was trying to hide a secret that he has kept over the years. Just before either of us could ask what was wrong he stated " Your right I'm just being a worried old fart over something so childish. I guess it's because it's been happening so frequently it just made me over think things." The sudden concern disappeared instantly and the secrecy his eyes held were gone replaced by a look of love and care. Suddenly he was on his feet, the sudden movement caused me and April to stumble back a bit catching us totally off guard. With the space me and April provided he moved past us aiming to grab his brown jacket. By the time he had down so, he was already by the door opening the door. He stood next to the open door and gestured the way out like a gentleman opening the door for his girl. "Ladies first." He stated with some sort of weird accent.

April and I had stood in the same spot since my father's sudden change in mood. I was tempted to ask what was really wrong but decided against it, I mean if my dad didn't want to tell us something it had to be a good reason right? April made the first move and headed through the door passing by saying " Why thank you good sir." Trying to sound as British as possible but only to end up sounding as though she was mixing French and British accent into one. A playful glint shown through my eyes I just had to play along I mean come on how could anyone resist? Laughter filled my mouth trying to compose myself long enough to speak. "Oh what a gentleman you are! Such a nice man. April why can't you be more like that?!" Just for a second my accent really did sound British in fact it was almost perfect. The way my words were spoken sounded so natural and familiar...it was at the tip of my tongue, somewhere in my mind it lingered doing its best to resurface that strange memory into place. None of the less I still walked past my father for a one measly second all was quite but then there was an erupt of laughter filling the apartment hallway as my father closed the door behind. Despite my brain trying to bring that memory in place I laughed along with them it was pretty funny. "Wow how long did it take to practice that?" April asked while giving me funny face. Rolling my eyes I responded with one simple word "TV!" She gave me a look and said "Of course!". We finally made it to the exit, of course I went straight to opening that door. As soon as I did, I felt the cool fresh wind against my face. Oh how the air felt so nice! The rest followed behind my father locking the door behind as us.

The moon had made its place in the sky replacing the once bright sun that illuminated the entire city. Now it was just the street lights that spread its light through out the city and of course the moon also had a part in it too. My father and April had engaged in a conversation that I had lost interest in long before we began to walk. Right now I just wanted to feel the wind against my face and watch as the quiet city was for once not making any such noises that made you want to cover your ears well I mean there was the occasional sounds of sirens and dog barks and people but other than that nothing, which is pretty unusual . No bitter people wanting to rip your head off for accidentally bumping into them nor was there any need to since it was pretty much vacant. Eventually my sister and father ended their conversation and we walked in a peaceful but comfortable silence. I walked on my father's left as my sister walked right of him. Just when I think this night could get any better a white van stops in front of us. The doors in the back busted open with men in blacks suits swarming out aiming to take us in.

These black suited men surrounded us in circle like position keeping us in place and preventing us from escaping. " What is this?" Is all my father could say as he place his hands in front of us trying to protect the both of us from being harmed or taken. My eyes shifted to each and every one of them out of these men only one remained different while the others looked exactly the same as if they were all cloned or something. Something in their eyes looked unrealistic and fake. I looked to my sister to see fear had completely taken its place on her face as she gripped my father's arm. A hundred questions swam through my brain trying to find an escape route or at least to find anyone around that could give us a hand but I found no such luck everything seemed so hopeless. The first man aimed to take April first but much to his dismay my father had gotten in the way temporarily preventing him from grabbing him that is until he grabbed my father by the neck of his shirt and flung him straight inside the odd vehicle as if my father was simple doll that you throw any where. The man had thrown him with no such difficulties at all! During the commotion, the other two men grabbed April by both of her arms not even giving her the chance to flee. She pulled and tugged to escape from their harsh grip thrashing all around but to no avail. As they kept April intact, I was making things difficult by dodging their every attempt to grab hold of me. For the first couple of tries they couldn't take hold of me that is until one of them sneaked from behind and wrapped its long arms around me lifting me up and keeping me in place. No matter how much I kicked and thrashed around, his arms held me tight and secure like a seat-belt in a roller-coaster that keeps you from falling out of your seat. Obviously these men were not ordinary considering their strength was not human like.

All seemed hopeless I couldn't break this guy's stupid grip on me and dad was unconscious and April was next in line to be thrown into the vehicle. What did these people want? What did we do? Questions flooded my brain as I continued to struggle under his tight hold. Just then four figures came swooping in out of the sky they were quick and moved at pace that my eyes couldn't seem to get a good look at how they look. If I wasn't so focused on finding a way out and somehow saving my family maybe I would've cared a little more on what or who they were. Though I didn't complain because it seemed as though they were helping? I stopped struggling against him and focused my attention towards the... four green beings? Wait my eyes aren't playing jokes right? They are green? As I said before they were quick and their attacks were precise moving as though they were trained for circumstances like this. As much as I wanted to admit how cool this was I couldn't say they were doing all that great I mean they had the fighting techniques down to perfection but they weren't acting as one team. I mean they were a team right? All of them were green yes but they seemed to wear some sort of mask on what seemed to be their faces each had its own color. Blue, red,purple, and orange. You would think I should be freaking out that four green creatures that looked liked turtles are fighting against men in black suits but honestly I thought they were cool I mean the way they fought was totally Awesome even though they weren't working in sync and looked like a group of awkward kids who couldn't seem to work as a team when doing a project but still AWESOME! I could hear their grunts of frustration as one after the other would bump into each other. Mr. Red seemed to be the one getting bumped into the most though and he did not look so happy about it.

A muffled "HEY!" caught my attention my focus was no longer on them but on April. Despite the four green creatures causing a big disruption in this whole kidnapping fiasco, they were still keen on kidnapping us. There was no longer two of them holding her down it was now one and he placed her over his shoulder with one swift move like she was as light as feather. "APRIL!" My sudden jerk forward caught the man holding me down off guard but none of the less still held his arms tightly around me. Pushing and kicking anything that would come to mind I did just to break his hold. The need to be free became a priority but when I looked at April she was no longer over the man's shoulder she was thrown into the air temporarily in flight as gravity quickly pulled her down into the arms of Mr. Purple. Yes I'm going to call each of them that according to their color because I am unaware of their names. While Mr Purple caught April, there was a strange whipping sound like a chain being spun around. My assumption was right because from a distance Mr. Orange had a chain that he spun round and round until he flung it forward for a second I thought he was going to miss and hit me instead but I judged to quickly the chain didn't even touch me it wrapped around the man's feet and he tugged the bottom trying to make him fall. However it ended in failure because as much as I would've loved for that to work the man stood their like his feet were glued to the ground. He heaved and puffed doing his best to pull but nothing came the man stood there still holding me in place. I gave him a "not gonna work dude" look. A sheepish smile was placed in his face again trying to pull him but he was knocked down by a another man. "So much for that," I mumbled. The man stepped out of the chains and began walking towards the van with me in his hold he no longer held me up but threw me over his shoulder. While my wonderful sister was in paranoia that she had screamed making Mr. Purple scream as well causing him to drop her completely. Banging against him, "APRIL!" I screamed. However my lovely big sister was crawling backwards trying to flee from Mr. Purple even as he assured her that everything was okay.

Pounding and hitting his back didn't to do anything but make him hold on to me tighter and tighter. My head perked up to the sound of a battle cry and when I looked up Mr. Red was coming at us in full speed. Fortunately, the sudden hit didn't sent me flying towards a wall like it did to the man that was just holding me hostage, instead it send me to the ground as he let go of me. How did he send him to wall and causing me to fall to the ground I have no idea! "Hey you okay?" I looked to the person who caused me to fall not that I'm complaining I rather fall flat on my body a hundred times then being held against my will, however it wasn't the same one his mask was blue and two blades stuck out in his back. Mr. Blue held his hand out to me as I nodded to assure him I was all right. So i was right there we're some sort of turtle that was mutated? He was right in front of so it allowed me to see what or who they we're. He helped me up, as soon as I was on my feet he let go of me quickly like I was going to bite him or something. If he was thinking I was going to scream in fear then he was dead wrong. I mean why would I run from someone who is helping to save my family? The man he, Mr. Red, had blew against the wall was making a come back. My eyes grew wide he was right behind Mr. Blue coming towards him at full speed charging at him like a raging bull "LOOK OUT!" I screamed but it was far too late by the time he turned his head, the man send him a kick to the stomach as if to say thanks let me return the favor. The force of the kicked send not only him flying backwards but also me as well I mean I was behind him! My body was knocked backwards and my head slammed against the concrete a rush of pain swam into the back of my head. Feeling the aching sensation wash over me. Mr. Blue however was already on his feet ready to fight yet again. Of course HE was all right I mean I was the cushion of his fall! The way my head began to pound like a hammer being pounded into my head multiple times was not a fun thing especially since I felt like I was going to collapse. I made an effort to sit up right as I held the back of my head feeling a warm liquid stick to my fingers and knew instantly that this wound was far more worse than I thought it was. Two boys were thrown into an opening stairway of an apartment house. Fortunately this time I wasn't being used as their cushion. My vision was blurred however I could still see my sister being taken away into the vehicle.

My heart stopped "April...Dad..." was all I could say as I tried to stand and not collapse to the ground. Tears were threatening to fall not only because of the pain but because my family was being taken away for reasons that were not said. The others were so occupied with the run away van that they hadn't taken notice that all but one managed to escape from them which was me. Mr. Purple alerts the others saying "They're getting away! They got the girl!" He ran straight for the vehicle grabbing his stick in the process as the other two followed him from behind. angered at the fact that Mr. Blue had accidentally jabbed him with his swords and Mr. Blue stating he didn't know he was going to land where he was stabbing and with that they were gone. Mr. Orange finally took notice that all but one had not been taken away which was me. I stood on both of my feet but almost collapsed if he hadn't caught me in time. "Wait guy's there still on more they didn't take!" But it was too late they were gone. "Are you okay?!" He asked with a concern look. "Just great" I mumbled. . My hand was still on the back of my hand as the other was wrapped around his neck trying to keep myself up. "Dude I think your head is busted." he stated obviously he seen the red on the back of my head. I gave him a "no duh" look. The pain increased causing me to wince in pain. "We need to get you to Donnie"he stated. We began walking to the direction they went at least that's where I think they went as we walked I leaned more into him fearing that I'll fall flat on my face again. It didn't help that a sense of agony mixed with grief was present in my chest my family taken from me for some reason that pain of lost felt so familiar as if this wasn't the first time my family was taken from me. "Will they find them?" my voice trembled as I spoke making me sound as though i was going to cry. Baby blue orbs filled with a child like innocence mixed in with a hopeful glint locked into my grey eyes filled with pain and agony at my head injury. " Of course they will, my brothers are the best ninjas around they'll find them!" he said it with so much enthusiasm that I couldn't help but believe him. Wait did he just say ninjas and the others were his brothers?

As we walked I tried to wrap my head around the things I observed and what he just told, but my train of thought was int erupted because one man had managed to be left behind. The man stood there staring straight at me not even glancing at Mr. Orange. Mr. Orange quickly walked us to the stairway where him and had crashed into the previous times and placed me in the stairs allowing me to sit for a bit since I was unable to stand on my own. "Stay here okay?" I gave him a simple nod. From a safe distance, I watched as he walked right in front of the man screaming "You think your tough?! Huh?! You think your tough enough to stand up to my hot nun-chunk fury?!" Okay that made me want to laugh if I wasn't in so much pain. The way his eyes went from hopeful and loving to a serious and tough transition made giggle. he didn't seem like the type of person that could be serious. He flung his knunchcks in multiple directions but not even touching the man at first but eventually hitting him multiple times with no effect what so ever. The man grabbed his nun-chuck in mid-air pulling it straight out his hands. "Huh I see well then" Was all he said before letting out a scream and running towards me throwing me over his shoulder. What is it about today that everyone want me over there shoulder?! "What are you doing?! Go finish him off Mr. Macho!" I yelled banging him against his shell. He continued to scream and running with me on his shoulder. "Did you see what he did?!" He yelled. As I looked up the man ran straight behind us even as Mr. Orange took a turn that I for sure knew was a dead end. "We're trapped aren't we?" I asked " We're not trapped were, just stuck in a place?" Doing his best not to admit that we were. He placed me down on my feet as he wrapped my arm around his shoulder allowing me to lean on him for support as his hand wrapped around my waist keeping me up. We both stared a head watching as the man closed in on us but still his eyes were fixed on me but before he could even touch me. Mr. Orange took his knunchuck that apparently had a convenient blade at the end of the handle and scratched his face with his free hand that held the weapon screaming stay back in the process. The sudden attack almost made him lose his grip on me causing me to almost fall off him completely. As he regained his posture, we both stared at the man o the ground. You would think that you would at least see blood and screams that his face was practically cut off but instead he was silent and moved around as though he was drunk. Until finally he collapsed, making strange notices replaced what was suppose to be a scream instead sounding like a machine malfunctioning. "What the?" Is all we both could say. We both walked toward the man and with one foot he filled the body over on to reveal a disturbing truth his face was ripped off only to reveal beneath was a blue robotic face. Mr. Orange pulled US back stating "That is all kinds of wrong!" When I looked at his stomach which was left wide open I wish I hadn't because a pink fleshy brain like creature stood inside either knocked out completely or asleep. Not long after looking at this disturbing creature, it open it's glowing green/yellowish eyes giving me a heart attack at the way it screeched and how it revealed it's pointed shark like teeth . The creatures screeching made me want to RIP my ears off and for a second I thought it was going to pounce but aimed its attack straight at instead wrapping it's apparently long squishy tentacles around his head causing him to drop me to the ground. He ran around in a hysterical state wanting nothing more to get that thing out of his face. I stood on both legs despite the burning pain in my head mixed with the need to faint and stop pushing myself to the limit. He banged his entire body against a wall unintentionally causing me to feel another slap of pain at the sight of it . He stretched it out trying to pry it away from his face. His screaming was giving a me major whiplash. "GET IT OFF GET IT OFF! was all he kept asking. I chased him around trying to grab hold of the stupid thing but he kept moving too much it didn't help that I had a head injury. "STOP MOVING!" ! screamed which was a total bad idea my head let out pound as if saying don't yell like that! He finally stopped due to falling to the ground and began pulling at one end with his feet and hands as I pulled the other end until finally the thing became unattached to his face. The creature was now in my hands and I did not waste a another second to throw him against a wall. There was no way that THING was going to attach itself to my face! Sliding down the wall like gloo it reached the ground and scurried away screeching as it did. He took long breathes as he watched the thing leave. "Are you okay?" I asked. Nausea began to make it's way through along with exhaustion and the need to just stop and allow myself to go unconscious began to increase at that very moment. He hadn't responded due to hearing his brothers finally return after the whole commotion. Running straight towards them trying to explain th whole chain of events that occur ed. Forgetting that I even had a head injury. I tried to follow behind and at least walk towards them but my head injury was beginning to worsen I didn't know how much longer I could last so I ended up staying in the same spot. This whole fiasco was causing a major head spin to my head running around like that caused me more damage and pain. How much blood did lose? Worry about that later for now take it slow and hope that it crosses Mr. Orange's head that I'm injured. From a distance I could hear the paranoia in his voice loud and clear, but as they talked to Mr. Orange, it was pretty clear that they didn't believe a single word he stated by the way they all spoke with a tone like they we're used to him saying such things. However, senses were no longer becoming any use to me so I couldn't really hear what they were saying it sounded muffled considering I'm about to pass out. Snapping myself out of it I forced myself to keep my senses working. "Wait a minute the girl will tell you! She was there! She even help to get it off!" he said "What girl? Mikey she was taken in that Van!" a voice said "Your even imagining girls coming to your rescue seriously? What is wrong with you?!" another voice " No the other girl she wasn't taken they left her behind." He said. As soon as I was in his plain of sight he ran towards me seeing as I'm struggling with keeping myself up. "Oh man I almost forgot!" He grabbed hold of me giving me the support I need again. "See I told you they left her behind!" he said. All three pairs of eyes were trained on me as if expecting me to scream in some way. "Tell them you saw it too!" he said. "Mikey leave her alone she's obviously hurt. She looks pale." Mr. Purple stated quickly coming to my other side and helping me up. "Are you okay?" Mr. Blue asked. "I don't think so. My head really hurts" I stated. Mr. Purple checked the front of my head then went back by the sound of his gasp it meant the wound didn't look so great. His fingers pressed against my head as I felt a sharp pain at where he touch causing a whimper to leave my lips. Quickly he removed his hand from the back of my head mumbling a sorry in return. "She's been badly wounded. She needs medical attention." he stated. "Where do we take her?"Mr. Red asked. "We can't take her to the hospital they might attempt to take her again." Mr. Blue stated. "Then let's take her to the lair!" Mr. Orange said with so much positive energy like that was the greatest idea ever! Mr. Red came next to him and slapped him upside the head the sound of it made my head hurt more. "We can't do that! Sensei would kill us! Not only that and remember it's a SECRET LAIR!" He said with an angry tone. "Well where else then?" he said while rubbing the back of his head. All was quiet, trying to debate on what to do with me at this point I didn't care where they take me.

"Do you think you can tell them I'm not crazy?" he asked with his baby blue eyes growing bigger with a pleading to proved right. A smile was placed on my face at the way his eyes went big like a puppy begging for a treat. "Mikey, were suppose to decide where to take her. Not to try and prove your crazy theories!" Mr. Purple scowled him like child who said something bad. " I did figure out where we can take her... THE LAIR.. she'll be safest there!" he stated it like it was a fact. He let out a frustrated sigh and rolled his eyes at him. " Now will please tell them what you saw?" he asked. Nodding my head I was about to speak but felt myself give out my brain demanded to knock out unconscious then that's what I had to do. " I don't feel so good." Was all I could before an erupt "Ouch!" left my lips and then I went limp causing both Mr. Orange and Mr. Purple to hold me tighter trying to stop face from being welcomed by the ground. Frantic voices began scattering all over my brain unable to process them into words. Eyesight was blurred so the last thing could see was the others trying to keep awake but it was too late my eyes closed shut and the last thought I had was THIS IS NOT A DREAM. I kept that thought in replay as darkness and silence consumed me whole into total nothingness.


	2. Chapter 2- We Brought a Girl Home

No-One's P.O.V.

The four boys began to panic at the sight of the girl, a Girl they had only met a few minutes ago was now passed out in Donatello's arms. It was surprising at how long she lasted considering how bad the wound in her head was. Now they were left with a conflict that could put them in major trouble or could get them a one way ticket to becoming a lab experiment. "What do we do now?" Michelangelo asked. His eyes hadn't left the girl since she went unconscious, he felt a twinge of guilt for the state she was in, after all he had caused her to run around to take that weird brain thing of his face. Besides for being the first human he has met, she didn't scream at the sight of him nor did she give him a look of disgust. He pondered over the question why? A hopeful feeling consumed him whole. Maybe just maybe they could become the best of friends! Just think of it his first human friend. I'm mean sure he wish he could have met her like any normal person but for now he'll take what he can get. That is if she doesn't die! No one responded to Mikey's question. The leader in blue went over his options which weren't much. The options he had of keeping their identity kept secret were slim and put her in harm's way. He didn't know what those people sudden interest in taking this family but he couldn't just place her somewhere knowing they'll come back to take her. The four boys stood in the ally that supposedly Mikey had seen a brain.

His decision was made though he wasn't their official leader, he knew that they wouldn't reject his decision after all they did fail to save her family she was alone now all she had was... well them. " Mikey is 're taking her back to the lair." He stated. Raphael looked at his brother as if he was insane. Was he really serious on taking her to their SECRET LAIR?! Yes, he felt bad about her family being taken but those men took her family for a reason taking her to their lair was putting his family at risk! "Are you kidding? Do you want her to attract those men into our home?!" His anger blazed at the fact his brother would even suggest this. Donnie and Mikey stood silent. Both silently agreeing to Leonardo's statement there was no where safer for her than the lair. Raph didn't exactly see eye to eye. "Well unless you have a better idea, we're taking her to the lair." Raphael locked eyes with Leonardo both into an intense stare down. He try to think of any other options they had but none didn't place her in danger. Raph let out a puff of air along with an angry growl."Fine we take her to the lair!" He said pushing past Leo and stomping his way to the nearest man hole it was in the middle of the street where they fought previously it lead to the sewers down below. Leo simply rolled his eyes at his brother's actions already expected him to act in such a way. "Come on" he said. Donnie and Mikey followed him from behind following him into the hole that lead to the sewers. Mikey and Leo jumped in first being the fastest since they didn't have to carry a unconscious girl. He shifted his position and moved her to his shoulder doing his best to his ability to ensure her ahead doesn't get whacked. Don't get him wrong the girl wasn't heavy at all what was difficult was the fact of climbing down a ladder and making sure she doesn't slip from his shoulder as he moved. One hand was used to keep her steady and slipping off him while the other gripped the steps used to climb down as his feet to one step down after the other. It was a slow process and it made him use most of his physical strength. What seemed to take hours, finally he'd reached the bottom his feet touching the ground feeling a sense of relief wash over him. Not one scratch on the girl either...BONAS! He took great breaths he'd hadn't realized he wasn't breathing properly due to him holding his breath majority of the time. After he gain his breath and posture, Donnie held her in his arms again placing her in a bridal style position. His brothers had waited for him as soon as he was ready to walk again they continued to walk forward. Now and then he would check to see if she would awake but her eyes remind closed. She really did look pale which really scared him he hoped that she would wake up and not end up in a coma. From the looks of it, she had to be at least around their age maybe younger. Her appearance was not similar to her father nor sister in fact they didn't look related at all. Raph had taken the lead and walked considerably ahead while Leo walked behind giving him distance where as Mikey walked beside Donnie in the dark tunnels where only small lighted lights are the only thing that illuminated this place. They all continued to walk in the sewers in silence taking paths they knew would lead them home, the awful smells of well it could be anything garbage, waste, or even water but that was least of their concern what worried them was how they were going to explain to their father that they brought a Girl home.

The closer they got the more anxious and jumpy they seemed to get as far as they knew life was over, say goodbye to seeing the world again. Sweat started to from on their skin they we're only about 5 feet away from the entrance of their home. 4 feet...3 feet...2 feet...1 feet... The four teenagers stood there not wanting to go inside and speak to their father fearing this was yet to come to worse. "Shall we?" Donnie stated. Leo took a long breath calming himself and readying himself to explain the situation they were in."Let's go" he said trying to sound as brave as possible. As soon as they were in the lair their father was waiting in the training room meditating but had left due to hearing his sons return from their trip to the surface. As soon as he excited the room he was not prepared for the day that this would happen... they would bring a Girl home. The four watched as his eyes went from "Welcome back home" to "What did you do?!" Master Splinter's red eyes went from each of his sons to the girl in Donnie's eyes. " What is going on? Why have you brought her here?" His voice was firm and bit angered at his sons okay maybe not a bit. Fear was clearly evident in their eyes, Leo was the first to walk through the entrance jumping over the old subway card entrance. "I can explain." Leo said. His father stared straight at his eldest son with eyes with such intensity that Leo felt himself shrink in size. The words that he repeatedly practice in his head as they walked home were lost and replaced with emptiness. "Well...you see its a pretty funny story... you'll be laughing your whiskers off when you hear it." Was all he could manage to come up to say without fumbling over his words. Master Splinter raised an eyebrow questioning his son's sudden humor in all this. "Or maybe not..." Leo stated no longer looking into his father's eyes instead found interest in his 3 toed feet.

A mumble came from the girl what ever she had said was inaudible to process into words. The five faces right away turned to the girl fearing she'll awake however she only mumbled and began squirming in Donnie's arms. " As much as we like to explain, Sensei. I need to clean up her wound." Donnie said his eyes asking for permission to enter their home with the girl. "She's wounded? Of course Donatello bring her and place her on the couch. Leonardo please bring the first aid kit. Michelangelo bring a pillow and blanket. Raphael help Donatello attend to the girl's wounds." All four did as their were told as soon as it was commanded. Donnie walked in with the girl as soon as the others went to do as they were command only Raph was left following behind his brother. The two reached the couch as Mikey already had a pillow and blanket in hand. He placed the pillow on the couch as he awaited Raph and Donnie to finally place her on the couch. Carefully placing her on the couch was turned into challenge when she began squirming. Donnie did his very to place her with out him dropping her completely. So much so that he even needed Raph's help to grab her at one end while he grab the other and finally she was on the couch. Leo was right at his side with the first aid kit. "Okay Raph I need you to hold her upright so I can clean her wound." Donnie said as he began opening the kit and getting needed supplies. Raph with one hand placed it under the small of her back and pushed her up while the other hand held her on her stomach preventing her from plummeting her face on her lap. Donnie moved her hair around a bit so he could see the wound more clearly however he'd wished he'd hadn't because the wound looked like a big gash seeping it's blood out. It was to the point where he might have to stitch it up to close it no correction he HAS to stitch it up. He sat on the couch on his knees her back to him as he began to clean the wound with alcohol his father had given him. Without needing to be told Mikey Leo and Splinter stood by and held the needed medical supplies in their hands awaiting Donnie's command.

With gentle hands he cleaned the deep cut it was clearer to see now that the blood was removed. "I need to stitch this up can you..." before Don could finish his sentence Leo handed him the thread and needle. Careful hands began to stitch the open wound the process was slow. Don was glad that she was knocked out during this if not she would have been in great pain. As Donnie continued to carefully work on stitching her wound up, Master Splinter looked to the girl here hair concealed her face but he can still see some of her facial features. She looked so familiar to him like an image resurfacing in his mind that he couldn't seem to pin point yet he'd had never met her in his entire life! How could he know someone he has never even seen before? Yet here he was struggling to figure out when in his life time did he see this girl. Maybe it wasn't how he knew her...but who she reminded him of. One person came to mind a person he'd had long lost and it wasn't his wife no it was someone else that he'd had cared for very much but left for reasons that were because of him and someone else. The thought left him completely, there was no way this girl could be connected to this person! As much as he wanted to shut down that thought that sense of hope completely somewhere inside told him that she is the key to that person buried in his past, one of his most greatest mistakes, his most greatest regret that haunts him to this day. His thoughts were broken when Donnie finally finished with stitching her wound and now began to clean the blood that had continued to seep out. "Okay you can put her down now." Donnie said. Raph placed her down gently on the pillow as Mikey covered her in a blanket that covered her up to her neck. Her breathing was slow and even as she slept. Donnie moved from his spot off the couch and went straight to the bathroom washing the blood off his fingers.

The girl was left to rest until she awaken. All without a word or needed to be told, began picking up all the medical supplies and put them away all working in unison. The once anxious and jumpy feeling returned to them once more consuming them whole knowing that their explanation still awaited them. They hadn't even explained yet of the events that occurred however bringing a WOUNDED GIRL home didn't seem to bringing them any favor of not receiving a punishment. Leo believed that if they were to explain themselves they wouldn't be in much trouble yes bringing the girl here wasn't how he planed to tell his father but his father was a very fair and understanding father he would understand they had no other choice. Donnie returned from the washroom just as they finished picking up the medical supplies. "Dojo now." His voice boomed causing all of them to quickly scrurry into the dojo. They all sat on the Matt facing where the shelves that contained a picture of a man next to a beautiful woman that carried an infant girl in her arms. The boys sat upright on their knees awaiting for their Sensei to enter and stand in front of them. Master Splinter walked in his steps quiet only making his sons more nervous as he walked in front of them. His eyes pinned toward every single one of them making them squirm under his gaze making their mat the most interesting thing in the world. "Would anyone like to explain?" His voice was dangerously calm making all four want to run and hide. Leo found the courage in himself to speak his eyes looking directly into the eyes of his father as he spoke." Well you see this might take awhile to explain..."


	3. Chapter 3- Mutated Turtles and Rat

_ Max-Anne's P.O.V._

"MAX MAX MAX-ANNE! HELP HELP US MAX-ANNE!" Their voices...their screams... the hopelessness in their eyes...the way they looked at me with nothing but fear dark cold fear. A glass wall is between us... a cold glass wall... a barrier.. a cruel prison that keeps me locked up only seeing my family taken from me. I move forward to break that glass only to feel the weight of chains tugging me down preventing me from using any sort of my body. Forcing me to keep still and watch as my family is taken away from me. This was some sick twisted cruel punishment watching my family scream their lungs out begging for help as I lay helpless. Tears fall from my sister's eyes as she reaches the glass and touches it with her hand pressed firmly against it eyes so full of fear. My father's body suddenly slammed against the glass and I watch as he slowly slips down unconscious and obviously in pain. My sister's runs towards him helping him to his feet as her eyes look straight back at me. "MAX PLEASE HELP HELP US MAX-ANNE!" Her voice was so desperate it made my heart break an agonizing pain a pain so deep that not even a knife could dig any deeper. The pain so harsh and cruel worse than being crushed or burned to death. Screaming did me no good my voice was gone crushed against the cold chains that wrapped around my neck. Oxygen was leaving my body quick I couldn't breath against theses cold chains that held me so hard it was worse than being choked with hands. Darkness was all in this cell nothing more, the only source of light was the one coming through the glass barrier. The lights came from the streets as those monsters grab my family by their throats and threw them into that van like a toy being thrown into a garbage. Like an animal being thrown into its cage. NO NO NO NO NO THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING! WHY WHY WHY?! MAKE IT STOP MAKE IT STOP! The chains held me back the more I moved the more it tightens all around my body I began losing my ability to breath but that was least of my problems. The more I began to fight back the more it began to burn into my skin bubbling and peeling the flesh right off. NO I WASN'T GOING TO LET THEM TAKE THEM AWAY! With one big tug the chains suddenly broke off and my body went flying into the glass wall breaking it in the process I fell through my body flying into an endless pit darkness with lives of broken glass floating down beside me. Somehow the scene shifted and I was on the ground my body was in agonizing pain the burns the chains left me somehow drain my energy but leaving a pain that was far worse than a burn. Fire spread into my entire body consuming me whole picking at my skin and blood leaving its mark everywhere. With a great push I forced myself up realizing I was on grass soft grass but that didn't matter the fiery sensation continue to spread. From a distance I watched a woman come near me again that same woman that I dreamed about was here. Her face a blur and she wore her hair down in gentle waves like the sea. Her clothes consists a white top with black jeans. Against the sunlight she was practically glowing. As I continued to struggle to get up, she envelopes me into a hug. Holding me so close as she always does, the burning pain ceased and a warmth courses through my body. I felt safe and secure in her arms, she pushed me back. Her hand on my face gently caressing it as if she had done this so many time before to stop the pain. "Wake up, wake up, my precious" Her words were soothing and gentle making me want to stay there forever. Her voice began to fade out, her figure began to fade into the light... I reached out my hand to grab her but it was too late. Just like that she was gone.

My body lurched forward, sweat dripped from my skin and a erupt pain spread into my head making me wince in pain. Clutching the back of my head I touch the fragile area feeling it's odd texture until I realize it's been stitched up. For a couple of seconds, it takes awhile for me to get around my surroundings and realize this wasn't my room nor was it even my house! My heart pounded harder and harder feeling the constant pounding in my ears. Not only did the dream leave me feeling both scared and calm but the fact that I wasn't in the safety of my home brought up a swarming of panic to rise in my chest. My breathing was uneven and short, I was losing oxygen to my brain making making the pain worsen. Okay slow down Max-Anne O'Neil... Breath in... Breath out... Breath in... Breath out... I forced myself to get a grip and calm down my nerves by breathing in then out...Breath in then out... repeating the process until I can get on grip on myself. Finally air was properly going into my chest easing the pain on the back of my head and the sudden headache. Slowly I began to remember the events that occurred. First I remember going on a walk when suddenly... Oh no my sister my dad they they we're ACTUALLY TAKEN! My heart tugged and I felt like someone was squeezing my heart tight in the palm of their hand. I sucked in a deep breath calming myself..."No don't panic everything will be fine." Muttering under my breath. My memories continued to return to my brain each and every one of them seemed like a fantasy like this isn't real. However, I knew better this wasn't a dream this was reality. Those things are real they aren't made up... They are REAL! That thought kept repeating inside my head trying to wrap myself around the fact that they weren't imaginary beings I made up. Those things or mutants were my only hope to finding my family after all they did risk their lives to save ours. My eyes began to wonder around getting aware of where I am. The green/grayish couch I had been lying on wasn't actually a couch it was a sitting area where people would wait for their train to come. It felt hard but it wasn't too bad the blankets added a bit of comfort allowing it to serve as a soft material just like a couch would except without cushion. There were a few pillows thrown at the end since I was at the other end of the "couch" the pillow I had been lying on was white with designs imprinted in black. A tv was only a couple of feet away from the sitting area and a purple bean bag chair was on the right of where I sat. On the left behind the seat was a punching bag was covered in multiple protective gear around its body with its head wearing a football mask. A starboard was laid in the corner of the entertainment area just where you step to enter. Behind me laid the entrance ahead just two steps and what looks to be a Space Heroes Arcade was just a couple of feet away from the entrance at least on the right side of it. This place looked more or less like an abandoned sewer system but the entrance in to lair used to be an old subway entrance.

Grabbing the blankets and placing them off my body onto the suppose couch, I stood on my two feet. Feeling a sudden rush to the head it only lasted a couple minutes and then ceased. My ears picked up a low hush of whispers coming from a room. I followed the voices knowing full well who they beloved to. It was them, the strange beings that almost saved my family. Following their voices, lead me to a room with a sliding door that was made of paper like material it was white so a figure could be easily seen. The sliding door was left open only by a crack, I did my best to keep hidden and make sure that my shadow wouldn't be seen. They don't know I'm awake and for now let's keep it that way. The room looked similar to that of a dojo for learning martial arts except this one had a tree grown in the corner of it. The room was fairly large making it very spacious to train. Different designs of mats covered the ground not allowing you to see the actual floor. The strange green talking turtles were sitting on their knees Mr. Red was at the end as Mr Blue sat right of him then Mr. Purple and then Mr. Orange. I really needed to know their names calling them by the color of their masks was well stupid I mean they have names right?! The figure in front of them pacing back and forth as he spoke was a giant RAT?! Okay first it's not one not two but FOUR giant talking turtles now it's a giant talking rat! Oh how wonderful has my life gotten? He was tall in fact he was quite taller than the other four he wore a red robe that was so long it reached to his feet. His fur had dark brown patches with light brown being his main fur color and his snout was outlined in white lines of fur as the rest was dark brown. The white fury outlined was just above his eyes making it look as though they were eyebrows. He continued to pace no longer speaking in a soft hush tone but in a firm voice booming through the entire dojo. "And so your inability to work together allowed them all to get away!" His sudden change in tone made me want to jump out of my skin I almost literally jumped out of my spot. Despite the firm and harshness in his voice, Mr. Red was quick to respond wasting no time to blame someone for their failure."Well maybe if I didn't have to waste time arguing with hero boy I could've saved them!" His eyes were directly looking at Mr. Blue as he spoke anger was clearly evident in his words as he blamed him for the failure of rescuing my family. "Hey if you hadn't gotten in my way, I could've done it!" Mr Blue stated as he pointed his finger at him and then gestured at himself as he stated he could've done it himself. His head then snapped over to Mr. Purple." And you went flying off on your own! How smart was that?!" Mr. People's face was shown in annoyance as he directly spoke to Mr. Blue as he defended himself. "Well it would've worked out great! If somebody hadn't hit me in the head with their nunchucks!" Mr. Purple's head snapped to Mr Orange gesturing at him as he spoke." Well none of this would've happened if..." his hand was pointing at air obviously there was no one next to him to blame so he continued saying "If somebody hadn't trust us to go up there in the first place!" As soon as those words left his lips he immediately looked as though he regretted every single word he had spoken. All four heads that had once looked to Mr. Orange was now snapped to the other side staring directly at the giant rat each gasping at 's words. One after the other they blamed each other and from the looks of it, it only resulted in them getting themselves into deeper trouble.

"Oh geez, Sensei I didn't mean to a..." Mr Orange's face was petrified like he did the most stupidest thing ever. His hand scratched the top of his head as he was lost for words. "No, Michealangelo. You are right." He spoke with a softer head turned towards him no longer was his back to them."I am?" He questioned it as if it was something he was not accustomed to hearing like this wasn't something that he usually tells him. The others turned their head toward him all questioning at the same time saying "He is?" It's like this was something that usually nevered occurred. "You we're not fully prepared for what was up there. I trained you to fight as individuals not as a team and as your teacher...your father the responsibility for that is mine. Perhaps in a another year we can try again." His pacing back and forth continued as he pasted by the four turtles. Their heads hung low as he did. The last sentence that escaped from the rat's mouth caused my heart to temporarily stop. Did they forget that I was here? Did they expect me to go to the authorities instead? No one would believe me. THEY were my only hope to getting my family back. My family doesn't have a year to wait! A sudden rush of courage went through me causing me to suddenly slide the door open and with out even thinking twice looking at them saying "But my family doesn't have a year! Your the only ones who can save them!" All eyes were trained on me surprised at my sudden outburst but even more so at the fact that they looked as though they had forgotten me completely. "You have finally have awaken." was all that rat could possibly say when he had even suggested to wait a year?! My eyes made contact with his red ones to any other person those eyes would make you squirm and nervous but in my case I was too angry to be anything other than angered at what I had just heard! We were in a temporary stare down when I spoke "Your sons are the only hope I have of getting my family back! Please I'm begging you to allow them to save my family." My voice sounded weak and pathetic in my ears because I was at the breaking point of crying but tears never came I REFUSED to let others seem cry! Red orbs softened as his eyes continue to stare into my gray ones almost as if he was staring into to a memory of his own like he'd had seen this sort of thing happened before. Almost as if he himself experienced the same thing himself, like he too knew what it was to have your family taken away. His eyes showed various emotions conflicted into one big warp of emotions. "What is your name?"

"Max-Anne...Max-Anne O'Neil." I don't know why I stated it so bluntly or why I decided to trust him so quickly but for some reason I could it was almost like I had seen him before. I shook the feeling off it was just impossible as far as I knew I had never met a mutated rat before in my entire life! " Well Miss O'Neil,my name is Splinter." He said. "Please I preferred to be called just Max." I said. The way my name came out of my mouth sounded less pathetic and weak than before like the sudden courage was returning to me once again. He nodded his head and turned his head to the four as they continued to share at me."These are my son's Rapheal," Mr. Red or Rapheal gave me a nod but his face showed more of a threatening expression my guess was this guy was a big hot head for sure. "Leonardo," Mr. Blue or Leonardo gave me a simple bow of his head and gentle smile that was not threatening to rip my head off. "Donatello," Mr. Purple gave me a small wave along with a small smile. "and Michealangelo." Mr. Orange had to be the most friendliest one out of all them he gave me a huge smile and wave of his and said "Hi!" He almost made me want to giggle at the different faces he was making! I nodded my head giving them a wave to return their gestures. At last I knew their names and I didn't have to call them by the name of their masks. Despite the somewhat warm introductions, I went back to the topic. "I know that whatever happens up there has nothing to do with you but your sons are the only hope I have to getting my family back! No one else would believe me if I told them what happened! Please." My eyes were still fixed on Splinter hoping for him to understand how much I needed them and counted on them for my family's safe return. "I will allow them to save your family only if you give your word to keep our whereabouts in secrecy." The way his eyes went soft then hardened as he stated it with such a firm tone that even his stance was tightened into a protective stance immediately resurfacing the memory of the woman in my dream prior to the events of today. The way he held himself up reminded me of the woman in my dream the way she was willing to protect me at all cost. With a nod of my head, I said " I promise I won't tell anyone that you or your sons exist. You have my word and when I promise something I NEVER break that promise." My words seemed to be floating around each and everyone's heads trying to debate whether or not to trust me. The giant rat in particular stared straight into my eyes they were so focused and intense that if looks could kill this one would burn you into a human puddle but my eyes never left his I didn't dare break the stare down knowing full well that this was his way of seeing if I truly meant every word I stated. My determination to prove my worth to prove to him that I meant every word I had spoken kept me clam and collected allowing me to prevent myself from feeling afraid or nervous under his intense gaze. The room was filled with silence, until finally he decided to break our stare down. " I have made the decision to trust you but know this great dangers can come to you if you decide to reveal us to the world." With a shook of my head, he turned to his sons once again standing in front as they all sat upright not slouching even just a bit. "As I had stated before, you will help save her family." Splinter said. " I agree Sensei, but in that fight...we weren't exactly a well oiled machine." Leonardo said. No kidding trust me it was not the best sight to see. "Like that robot with the brain thingy." Michealangelo added."Give it a rest!" Raphael stated obviously annoyed with this brain creature nonsense. Even though it is true I was there! However I stood quiet, I was more interested in learning how they were going to become a more of team and become as one. Splinter stroke his long beard pondering over how they we're to become a better team. His hand pointed up stating "If your are going to fight more effectively as a unit, you are going to need a leader." As soon as those words left his mouth, Leonardo's hand shot straight up saying "Can I be the leader?". Raphael immediately opposed him for even suggesting that he should be the leader by questioning his right to do so saying "Why should you be the leader? I kicked your butt I should be the leader!". Donatello was as quick to oppose both of them as quick as Mr. Red had opposed Mr. Blue. "Hey I'm smarter than all you guys put together! It should be me!" He crossed his arms giving off smug look as if it was pretty obvious that it should be him no doubt about it. "No way! It should be me!" Michelangelo stated everyone's eyes were planted at Michealangelo all giving him an "Are you kidding me?" Look as if the mere thought of him being the leader just seemed insane and bizarre like that was a huge mistake anyone could make! Unlike the other who their reasoning a to why they should be chosen a leader Michealangelo gave none just saying "I don't really have a reason. I just think it would be neat!"

Splinter began walking to what looked to be another sliding door that held a room inside. The paper like material had designs of ninjas in combat with an enemy. He slid the door open already stepping inside when he said "This is a difficult decision. I will meditate on it." With that he closed the door shut and just when you think he'll be meditating on it for hours he slides the door open again in a second later saying "It's Leonardo." He said it just like that and once again closed the door shut. Now I was left alone with four boys that were giant talking turtles oh how can my life get any more complicated?! Once again the primarily focus was me again, we all stood in awkward silence well except Michealangelo he was the first to stand on his feet and shower me with welcomes and hellos. His blue eyes were full of bright and cheerfulness he reminded of a little boy who was excited to get an ice cream to eat before dinner. "So your name is Max-Anne and just want to be called Max?" Asked as his eyes grew bigger and bigger by the minute. " Um yeah I mean most people just call me Max but you can call me either or even Anne is fine. You don't have to call me by my last name." I stated. "Cool you can just call me Mikey or Michealangelo it really doesn't matter!" He said. "How old are you?" He asked. "I'm 14." I stated. "Really? I'm 15."He stated. "Oh well I guess your a year older than." I said. It's the first time I get a good look at him as he spoke. The color of his mask was Orange. He had baby blue eyes that showed so much child like innocence heck he even gives off that radiant childish glow. He is so full of energy obviously he wasn't the maturest of the group but more humorous than anything giving off that go with flow kind of thing but he was the friendliest and happiest out of all of them. The color of his skin was lighter than his brothers he had a light shade of green and was considerably shorter than his brothers making me a taller than him as well. Freckles were sprinkled onto his cheeks similar to those of my sister's making him look even more cuter and adorable obviously he was the funniest to be around. On his elbows and knees were protective caps to prevent from getting hurt. A brown belt was wrapped around his waist in order to place nunchucks on both of his sides. From what I can easily tell this teen had a severe case of ADD ( attention deficit disorder) he was always moving as he spoke and never could stay focus for too long. I know of this because I have the same thing except I don't have it as bad as he does I lose focus when I'm bored or when I'm not interested in what I'm learning in its not that I don't like learning things I in fact LOVE learning everything about everything but not if it's something I already know or learned it. That's when I get antsy and jumpy that's when I feel like I have to move around and do something proactive. I get restless and that's when I do something extremely crazy or dumb. He continued to bomb me with questions asking everything about me including interests his words were moving too fast but I could still keep up with him as he spoke. The other three finally made their way to me rescuing me from the endless questions Mikey was asking me.

"Mikey give her break any more questions and you might just cause her to faint again." Donatello said. I gave him a smile and said "No it's okay, I'm feeling a lot better!" "Um I'm Donnie, I'm mean my name is Donatello but you can just call me Donnie if you want." He said stumbling over his words and giving me an awkward shy smile revealing his gap between his teeth. Nodding my head, I extended my hand for him to shake. "Pretty sure you know you can just call me Max." I said. Donnie was obviously the tallest but that didn't mean he was the oldest actually I wasn't sure who was the oldest or youngest. His eyes were a mixture between red and brown however despite his odd color of eyes it didn't make him seem intimidating or even threatening he looked almost shy. None of them were used to meeting any humans in general I mean most people would just run and scream but I didn't. So I guess I can see why his eyes gave off a questioning but observant gleam he was trying to figure me out study me as if I'm some sort of new species. Unlike his brother his head was more oval like and his skin was a brown/greenish mixture of color but more green. Plus the distance between his mouth and eyes were farther apart than the rest of his brother's and he was thinner than his brothers but it didn't mean he was the weakest he is pretty strong. Just like his brother Mikey he also had elbow and knee pads with sport tape wrapped around his wrists and on their ankles and feet only leaving their toes visible. The color of his mask was purple. Out of all them he seemed to be the most shy one, the quietest one he seemed to keep to himself a lot. Afterwards he didn't say anything it was like he was trying to find the right words to keep the conversation going but couldn't so he just kept quiet an awkwardness filled the atmosphere. Suddenly Leonardo came in saving his brother from the sudden awkward turn of events. "I'm Leonardo but my brothers call me Leo." He said shaking my hand in the process. Blue, his eyes were a sapphire blue that made you get lost in them not that I had a crush on him or anything but his eyes just made you want to listen and follow his lead almost like his eyes can see straight through you. The color of his skin reminded me of an emerald green color it was a light green but not too light. He wasn't the shortest nor was he the tallest in fact he looked like he was probably the second tallest out of the four. We we're about the same height maybe an inch taller but really it made no such difference. Knee and elbow pads were also on his body with sports tape wrapped around his wrists and ankles up to his feet only leaving an opening for his 3 toes just like his other brothers. A belt was wrapped across his plastorn connecting it to another belt that wrapped around his waist. With the back holding to empty slots in order for him to place his two twin katanas. For the most part he'd seem to be the most maturest of the group. He was wearing a blue mask. Now the final but not least was Rapheal but he was not too thrilled about meeting me. His light green orbs were burnings holes through my head making me uncomfortable under his gaze but I didn't let him get the satisfaction of him being able to intimidate me. If there's one thing I hated is being shrunk down to size I'm not that type of person who could be scared so easily. His arms were crossed as he continue to stare me down "Raph." His voice became deeper almost as if he was growling his name rather than stating it. Like telling me what to call him is such a CRIME! By far though he was probably the second to last shortest out of the four. There is a lighting bolt shaped on his plastron that was chipped across his left shoulder and his skin was a dark green. Even though I am taller then him there was no doubt he could take me down faster than I can figure an equation. A belt was also wrapped around his plastorn wear he would usually place his two twin sais at both of his sides. Just like his brothers he wore knee and pads plus sports tape. Raph was the more of the muscle of the group wearing a red mask.

"Will you really bring my family back?" I asked. Mikey wrapped an arm around shoulders his smile reaching at both ends of his face. " Of course we will! We're the ninjas most qualified princess." The word princess brought an erupt of anger build up in my chest causing me to elbow Mikey in his stomach it was just small shove. I mean I didn't want to hurt him after all how was he suppose to know that absolutely HATE BEING CALLED A PRINCESS! Right away he let ago of me obviously terrified that he made me uncomfortable in any way. "I'm sorry really sorry!"he stated it so quick he looked like a puppy who got caught doing something bad. "No I'm sorry I...just don't like being called princess." I said trying to reassure him. "Oh..sorry." He apologized again."It's okay." I said "Don't worry Max we'll save your family." Leo stated with confidence in his voice making me believe in him hope was formed in my heart and my faith was put into these four. "Come on let's go." He stated gesturing for the others to follow behind him. "Wait I want to come too!" I said. All four froze in their tracks each turning their heads to look at me like I was crazy. Just before Leo could say anything at all Master Splinter beat him to it. "It's safer if you were to stay here Max." He said. "But..." before I could say anything else he said " It'd be wisest to stay out of the enemies hands and it's far too dangerous for you. Trust me Max your family will be returned to you safe and sound." "Yeah Max don't worry! We'll be back with your family faster than a delivery guy can deliver pizza!"Mikey said and just like that they grabbed their weapons and left to save my family. I was left staring into an empty dojo with my back to Master Splinter. "You needn't to worry Max they will return with your family." Turning my body so I could fully face him, I looked straight at him and said "I know they will."


	4. Chapter 4- Patience

Max-Anne's P.O.V.

It's only been a mere several minutes since they've left and yet it felt like hours have past since their departure. I paced back and forth in the dojo awaiting for their return along with my family. Waiting for their sounds of victory with my family by their side to fill the silence in the lair. As I continued to pace back forth, I gripped the locket that held a photo of my mom, dad, sister and me. The locket was black oval shaped with a beautiful golden design in front and in the back a different design but still beautiful. To me the golden designs looked like some sort of language but this language looked completely out of this world which made me assume it was just a design and nothing more. After all, my locket wasn't made from a different planet as far I know it was made here. The locket was meant to hold three pictures and so far I only had one. It was simple to open all I had to do was press the small button on the side and it would instantly open revealing the treasures it held inside: my family. This locket has been with me since I can remember I hardly ever take it off it's practically the only piece of jewelry I've ever worn. The locket itself is a treasure that I keep it bears the only photo of my entire family that has my mom in it. My parents mostly took photos of my sister and me so they hardly ever came out in the photos. In the photo, we we're sitting on the swinging couch that hung from a tree outside our home. April sat between my mother and father while I sat on my mother's lap. A Five year old April was pointing at a rabbit that hoped past where we sat and I pointed along with her. I was only three years old when that photo was taken and back then my hair was placed in two pigtails. At the time we lived in a farm house away from the city, but one night April and I woke up with my mom gone, missing , vanish no one knew where she was. We just woke up and she wasn't there, it didn't help that we no longer we're living in the house we grew up in we moved to the city. My father never spoke about that night nor did he explain why our mother disappeared. Every time we would ask he would simply give us a look of despair and turn his face away from us in silence. Till this very day we have no clue as to where she went or why we moved.

It became a habit of mine to grip my locket whenever I felt upset, stressed, or even worried about something. Squeezing it tighter and tighter in my hand, it always made me feel that if I held on to it somehow someway it would give me strength even though they are not physically with me at least I know that no matter where they we're they are with me where ever I go. I try to lead my thoughts astray from thinking of the worse, I know... NO.. I BELIEVE that the four of them would bring my family back. For the time being I just had to trust in them and keep myself calm. The only company I had was Splinter as he sat beneath the tree in deep mediation however I think I was disturbing him with my constant pacing. I couldn't help it whenever I felt this way I just had to move around! Finally he let out a deep sigh as one eye peeked open then close as he spoke "They will return." "I know but when?"I asked. "Patience Max, they have only been gone for 5 minutes such things take time." He said. Now it was my turn to give a deep sigh letting out a puff of air to escape my mouth. There was a need to distract my thoughts from the countless worries filling up my brain, so I decided that I would ask where they came from and how they became to be. There were questions that needed to be answered and right now it seemed like the perfect moment to ask them. "Where did you come from? Or how we're you created?" I asked. My pacing stoped with me facing Splinter and then sitting on my knees. Both eyes opened looking directly at me, stopping his deep mediation. "That is quite a story to tell." He stated.

"Well I am stuck here for who knows how long so I have time. Plus I've been really interested as to where you came from." I said. My eyes eagerly awaited for him to speak and tell the story of their origins. "Very well, fifteen years ago when I was still human..." before he could begin any further I interrupted and said "Wait when your were still human? You mean you were human before?!" I said looking shocked at him. There was no way he could've been human before I mean that is just impossible! How does someone just turn into a rat when originally they were human! This was just insane and..and... somehow believable? "Maybe if you allow me to finish explaining it could be answered." He stated looking at me."Oops sorry." I said looking down completely embarrassed for interrupting him so quickly. "As I was saying many years ago when I still was human, I was leaving the pet store with four baby turtles. I passed a strange man on the street something felt off about him. I decided to follow. I had kept hidden until I had accidentally step on a rat as it screeched it revealed my hidden place. The men were not too pleased to know that I had been following them so they attacked. As I fought back one of the man had dropped the strange glowing canister. The canister had broken splashing its glowing contents on me. Suddenly I was being transformed into something different, the sudden transmutation caused me to drop the four baby turtles on to the ooze. They too were changing, mutating into something more human like and hence our story of the unlikeliest of families began."

"That's just unbelievable! I mean how can something like that change you physically? Including the others! But why did you turn into a rat..." I said completely thrown off by their origin they WE'RE from earth just mutated beings. They weren't aliens they are actually FROM HERE! Suddenly it hit me as to why he was turn into a rat the last thing he touched was a rat...What if that ooze changes into the last thing you touched?! "Wait was it because the last thing touched was a rat so in turn you were turned into a rat?" I asked. He stroke his beard wondering the same thing maybe he has meditated this before probably thinking the same thing for all these years. "Yes perhaps.." He said. " If that's true then the reason the others look human like is because the last thing they touched were humans causing them to mutate with human like features including with intelligence of a human!" I stated clearly looking way to into this but it was just way too cool. "How is something like that even possible?" I asked. "If I had answers to those questions I would have told you." He said. Of all the things I've learned not one of them included any possible way of creating a substance being able to change someone into something with a simple touch. I racked my brain for answers thinking up multiple theories as to how this was possible but none seemed to fit, everything I've ever learned didn't amount up to anything other than that maybe that ooze wasn't from here... but if that were true than that would mean that their is a possibility of other life forms other than humans life. That was just crazy yet somehow a part of me felt that this could be true after meeting a huge talking rat and four mutated turtles, the chances of extraterrestrials didn't seem any less unbelievable. A sudden thought popped inside my head the brain thing that jumped out of that guy's chest could that thing have something to do with it? Could those things be somehow connected to that ooze? My brain began to ache I was thinking to many things at once countless thoughts and theories filling up head wanting to figure out the whole problem. I was the type of person who just had to figure out things and I if I didn't it would drive me crazy. With my photographic memory I always remembered everything about everything. My favorite thing has always been science and technology I was always a smart-aleck when it came down to those things. Figuring out how things tick and putting it all back together was sort of my thing not to mention I'm also a hacker. I could hack into any computer or learn to in seconds I've always been able to learn things quickly. Most people say I'm a prodigy because of my ability to understand and learn things faster than an average person does my intellectual understanding is higher than an average child or adult. You would think that I hate math right? But I don't in fact I LOVE math reason being is because I love figuring out things that's primarily my specialty.

There's NEVER been a problem nor mystery I couldn't solve but this one seemed to stumped me. How can such a liquid cause you to change physically when you touch it? How was something like that capable of turning you into a human into something entirely different? How was this even possible? "What if those things had something to do with it?" I asked. "Hmmm?" His hum was one in confusion he had no clue of what I was talking about. "Oh right well when the others went to find the van that had taken my family, one of the kidnappers had been left behind at that time it was only me and Mikey. When Mikey had cut him in the face, its skin was actually fake skin that hid its robotic face. That's when we saw that his suit was torn open and a brain like creature just popped out!" I explained the events that occurred but he didn't seem to believe me his face looked at me as though I was crazy!

"Are you sure you were alright, Max? " He asked as his eyebrow lifted up into a questioning look. "Yes I was alriiight! I have photographic memory so yes I'm sure that's what it was! It was a brain thingy that came out of his chest!" I said or more liked yelled. "Look what I'm trying to say is what if those things are somehow connected to that stuff that turned you into well a rat?" His expression was still confused but he could still see what I was coming from maybe not believe but still it was better than him not getting what I was saying! "Look I believe what happen to you as crazy and bizarre as it sounds I still trusted you. So can't you trust me? I know what I saw and I wouldn't be lying I mean what's the point of coming up with a lie like that?" I looked to him pleading for him to believe me. "Alright Max-Anne I'll trust in your word but there is no need for you to fret over this Max-Anne." Splinter said. "What do you mean it's nothing to fret over? Haven't you ever wondered where that stuff came from?" I asked. "I have but my main priority has always been my son's. Sometimes things happen that are beyond your control and at times it is best to leave it in the past learn from it and continue on with what you have." His words ranged with truth and wisdom that took experiences from one's past to gain. A frustrated sigh left my lips leaving me feeling as though I had failed something that was so simple to complete. This was going no where he was no help to figuring this out so I decided to change the topic. Maybe it was best to leave as it is at least for now until I can find more information on this. "How did you learn to fight like that?" I asked making it a perfect opportunity to change the subject. "I had once lived in Japan and had studied th ways of ninjutsu during my youth." His explanation was short and brief it wasn't much to go on off he didn't reveal his life there just to the point of my question. I had hope he would explain more but he didn't go any further I was just about to ask what was his home like and why he moved but I decided against it if he hadn't explain any more than that was his business. After all I did just meet the guy, I didn't have the right to ask him such personal questions it was his life not mine if he was ever going to tell me of his past it was on his terms not mine. We we're in silence once again, I was doing my best to find something to talk about that didn't have any mention of his life before he was mutated.

"What are the names of your family?" He asked ending the awkward period of silence. "Well I just have a dad his name Kirby O'Neil and an older sister her name is April O'Neil. Unfortunately my mother disappeared about ten years ago." It's been awhile since I have spoken about her I normally don't mention her for the fear of breaking into tears right then and there. I don't know why she's gone but it always felt like a whole was missing inside our family don't get me wrong though I still love my family with all of my heart it's just I wish she was here. "I am sorry to hear that, Max-Anne." He said with such sincerity. "It's okay. I just...I just.. I know your sons will bring them back no doubt about it." I said. "You know for being a mutated rat you aren't so scary nor are your sons in fact I think you guys are pretty awesome!" I had meant every word that I stated I honestly did believe they were truly amazing! "Thank you Max. The odds of finding someone like you are slim. Finding people who are honest, brave, and trustworthy are hard to find. We are lucky to have are secret be in safe hands. Thank you."He gave a gentle smile making his words seem more meaningful and grateful. "You don't have to thank me it's just the right thing to do. Plus I'd really would like to get to know all of you. If you don't mind my presence I would really like to come more often here! That is if you don't mind" With every word I said I couldn't help but say it with so much happiness I really did want to become part of this weird family. Somehow even though I've only been here for a couple of hours , I felt like I belonged with them. It could be because to others they would be considered freaks, I had my fair share of knowing what that's like. For the majority of my life, people have treated me different because of how smart I am or how I don't act like a typical girl. When I was in kindergarten my nose was always stuck in a book or I was building something with random robot parts to build something entirely new that I would smuggle in class. I hardly ever played attention in class and I didn't do what a typical 5 year old would do and because of it people treated me like an outcast a freak no one wanted to play with me. During that age 5 year olds are into princesses and marrying their Prince but me? I used to tell them I wouldn't want to be a princess because they wouldn't take showers and would be forced to be married! That was due to me reading about medieval times when I was young I used to read about world history so that whole princess thing was not such an appealing thing to me. All the little girls would look at me weird saying that I was lying and that Belle or whatever their favorite princess was took showers and married their true love. That is until I told them that they those are just fairy tales and magic wasn't true nor wasn't even real! Oh man that started a riot and whole bunch if little girls started crying that they wouldn't be able to find their princes! After that nobody dare go near me so there I was in sea of five year olds doing nothing but reading and building or just drawing. Always alone sitting in a round table until it was time for our lessons again even when it was learning time I hardly ever payed attention sometimes I would just leave the classroom due to boredom which would get me in so much trouble! After a month or two the teacher finally realized that I wasn't paying attention not because I didn't want to but because I already knew it. During that same year they bumped me up to first grade and again I was placed on the same situation I couldn't connect with anyone because of my smarts and because of age. Again they realized I was excelling passed a normal first grader they placed me in second grade a month after they put me in first grade! Once again I was alone and picked on for bringing all sorts of books or just for reading a science book. Making friends has never been easy for me at least at school it wasn't, outside of school it was much easier since I joined a lot of sports that's where I met two of my bestest friends Daniel and Angel they practically the only friends I had other than that I didn't have anyone else. My life had taken a sudden turn that I never expected but for the most I actually didn't mind.

The once little conversation we had, died down not much was said afterwards. This time the silence was welcomed and was not awkward rather it was peaceful and comfortable. It gave me time to think about how my life was going to be like now but also the new friends I was going to have. I wonder what my father would think? Would he allow us to be with them? My father was a reasonable man I know that once they save him and April he won't be scared of them. The real question is why did those things take my family in the first place? We're they just taking random people? Did they kidnap others or only us? Why we're we so important that they just had to take us away? My father hasn't done anything wrong in his entire life nor did April and I. Come on Max think back... Did you ever see them before? Something nagged inside my brain somehow I've felt like I've seen those men before. Wait a minute... usually when I'm walking with my sister to school I think I had seen one of them walk across the street or something but never payed too much attention to them or maybe before that? Ugh what is it with me remebering or being reminded of things that I've never seen in my life? What is wrong with me? I mean I know I have photographic memory but geez do I remember things I haven't even seen before? I let out a long deep sigh letting myself at least try to make sense of things but nothing connected other than the theory of those brain thingys having something to do with the strange substance. Nothing seemed to fit together I couldn't think of anything that would make those men want to take us. "I wonder why they wanted to take us so badly." I hadn't meant to say it out loud I was simply asking myself that but ended up letting my thoughts be heard. Master Splinter's eyes were still closed he showed no signs of hearing my words and if he did he didn't show it. He must be in some sort of trance at this point. I was so consumed into my own thoughts I hadn't taken notice of how long it's been since they left. Has it been one hour? Four hours? A whole day? Okay maybe I was exaggerating with that last one but still that's how it felt! My legs became numb and tingling I hadn't taken notice of how long I've been sitting like this. Walking around was definitely something I needed, so I stood on my two feet and walked to the entrance hoping that April and my dad would suddenly appear but to my disappointment no one was here. Grabbing my phone, I checked multiple times to see if Apirl or my dad had called me: No new messages or any missed calls. Nope no one has made anyway to communicate with me meaning they either lost their phones or... I didn't even want to think what the alternative could be. Here we go again with me pacing back and forth except this time I was pacing in front of the entrance. Suddenly from a distance I could hear faint voices from a far like soft whispers they we're discussing something . That caused a sudden tug in my heart with panic spreading throughout my entire body. Waiting by the entrance, I was already prepared to hear the four explain why the rescue mission was a fail again. Their steps came closer and closer with every step my heart pounded harder and harder my ears literally hearing my own heart beat grow rapidly. When they we're in sight neither my dad nor April were with them. "What happened?"I asked. The four of them came in through the entrance. " Don't worry Max I have a perfectly full proof plan." Leo said. "So it took you about 2 hours to come up with a plan?" I said. "No we had to find the guy with the van first to tell us where they are." He responded. "Um okay whatever gets you closer to finding my family I guess." I said giving him a small smile. "Don't worry we'll get them back!" Mikey said then grabbed my arm and dragged to me where ever Raph was headed to apparently he had left straight to the room. "Where are we..." but didn't finish my sentence due to Mikey going "Shhhhhhhhhh I wanna show you something." He took me in a room that looked like a kitchen and suddenly pulled us down what looked to be a big block that had pipes connected to it on one side. "Just stay down a bit." He whispered. Then there was talking obviously it was Raph but who was he talking to? "I know your a little worry about me. Look I'm not gonna lie to you,we've never gone into a fight like this and I don't know what's going to happen. But you don't have to worry I will make it back. I love man." Wow those words are the most sentimental things I'll ever hear Raph say. "Mikey who is he talking..." I didn't finish asking him because then he sat on a stool which made him clearly visible to be seen by Raph. Oh Michelangelo you big doofus don't do that! I on the other hand did not make myself visible and kept hidden fearing Raph's fury. Mikey gave me a mischievous smile and then said "Awwwwwwwwww! Are you talking to your pet turtle?"Mikey asked. "No...SHUT UP!"Raph yelled. "That's adorable!" I couldn't help but giggle at how Mikey said it my giggle wasn't heard because right there Raph was yelling saying "I'm gonna crush you!" Suddenly Mikey jumped off the stool knocking it down on me while Raph jumped over the table with a wooden spoon in hand chasing after a screaming Mikey. Okay that was funny how Raph was chasing Mikey with a wooden spoon but at the same time I felt bad for Mikey. Finally after waiting a few minutes, I stood up and saw straight ahead who Raph was talking too. A turtle was placed on the counter near the sink just munching on a leaf looking right back at me as it ate. So this is who he talks to when he lets his soft side shown through. Deciding it was best to leave the turtle where it is, I left the kitchen and went to see what Donnie was up to. Just before Mikey dragged me into the kitchen, I managed to catch a glimpse of where Don and Leo went. Leo headed towards the dojo while Don headed to a room I hadn't seen yet. A glowing light flickered on and off the room Donnie went into. Entering the room he hadn't taken notice that I came in his main focus was on whatever he was working on. The place looked like a his own personal lab contraptions of all sorts laid on table near a white computer along with microsopes and such. The place looked liked an old garage still with all this scientific equipment around it looked more like a science than any garage it was big and had plenty of working space. "Hey." I said. I was right behind him he gave a sudden jump in suprised droping the object he was creating to the ground. Donnie turned his head looking at me with shock he really didn't notice when I entered. " Oh Hey! Sorry I didn't even see when you came in." He said while rubbing the back of his head. "It's okay. I should be the one that's sorry. I should have said something when I came in."I said giving him an apologetic smile. " No its fine." he said picking up the object he dropped to the floor. "What are you working on?" I asked. "Something to help us on the mission to save your family." He replyed. "So..um..what's your sister's name?." he asked as he worked. Leaning against a wall, I looked at him raising an eyebrow at him wondering why he was stuttering so much when he just asking for my sister's name...oooooh wait I get it he has a thing for my sister doesn't he? His face was turning a light pink on his green skin. Oh boy he couldn't have made it any less obivios could he? "Her name's April, April O'Neil." I said a huge smile spread on my face as I crossed my arms. " Really? That's a pretty name for someone who's so.."He right away stoped himself causing his cheeks to turn a darker red obiviously he hadn't meant to say that out loud. "I-I-I mean you have pretty name too. Its a-a-a um actually a unique name. Your sister does too it r-r-really suits her like um y-y-your does too!" Oh nice cover Donnie. A small laugh left my lips, I tried hard not to laugh loud enough for him to hear the poor guy embaressed himself enough so I just pretended that didn't really get what he was trying to say. "Um thanks." I said. Donnie was still working on the object he was making as his eyes were glued to it refusing to meet my gaze knowing he practically almost revealed that he had a crush on my big sister. "So is this your lab or something?" I asked driving the conversation away from my sister and act like nothing happened. "Uh yeah it is." he said. "So you like to invent things, built things, figure out how things work, and all that fun stuff?" I asked. " Yeah I do." he said "Cool! I do to! I mean I don't have a lab unless you count my room as one." I said. "Really? You don't think all that is boring?" he said stopping what he was doing and looked straight at me as he took off his goggles. 'No Way! I love doing that kind of stuff not to mention I'm good at it." I said. He stood up from what he was doing and grabbed his finish master piece all ready when they leave. "Really? So you know what all of this stuff is on the table?" he was taken by suprise that I had an interest in this or that I was even had any knowlegde of it or good at it. "Yeah I do." I said. Just then Leo came through the door. "Don, you ready to go yet?" he asked. "Ready as I'll ever be." he said. Pushing my back off the wall, I walked out behind them and followed them to the enterance. All four stood at the enterance, preparing to leave when Leo said " Okay this time when we come back your family will be with us too, Max." "I know they will."I said with confidence. As they left, Mikey waved and yelled "See ya later." Waving back I said "See ya."

The lair was completely dipped in silence once again leaving me alone and no one to speak to without the four rowdy boys this place always seemed to go silent. The only noise that echoed through the entire lair was the tv playing on no specific channel. Great I'm stuck here until they return and who knows how long that will take! Maybe if I just watch tv it'll help pass the time and maybe play games on my phone. One thing's for sure is that I'm not going to take a nap in case you haven't notice but when I dream it's never a normal dream. My dreams either left me feeling happy, sad, or completely creeped out my dreams are never normal not to mention of the countless times it leaves me feeling like I've lived through it before but have no memory of that happening what's so ever! My feet began moving to the entertainment area, placing myself on the sitting area and just watching whatever was on. Oh how I wish I would've brought my sketch book or at least something to draw along with a pencil. Without even thinking, I took the remote that layed beside me and began disassembling it revealing the inside of the remote. Bit by bit I broke it apart until nothing but little pieces of it's electrical circuits were out of place even the wiring was out of order then without needing any instruction or map I began putting it all back together. My careful hands hadn't broke anything sensitive so putting it back together and making it work again was no problem. The pieces of the remote was on my lap one by one those pieces were being put together without me needing to bang my head to remember how it goes. Doing this was like a second language to me there was no need to fret over it because I knew excatly what to do. Five minutes had passed and the remote was back in one piece it looked excatly as it did before it even worked as well as it did before I broke it apart. Flipping through channels didn't seem to help considering there was nothing on other than news and boring shows or soap oprahs. My phone buzzed for a second I let myself believe it was April or dad but as soon as my eyes read the screen my heart dropped with disappointment. It was Daniel and Angel messaging by group of course it was them they were the only ones to text me this late at night. The message from Angel read "Hey ya, warrior princess! What's up?" Angel is the only person I ever allow to call me that beacuse we both call each other names like that. Daniel's message read " Hey Max, Hey Angel, What's up?" These two always text me late at night it was sort of our sacred thing to do I mean it was Friday so there was no reason not too. I couldn't decide rather or not I should respond after all that't happened I wasn't really in the mood for talking since I won't be able to tell them the truth but they we're my best friends and if I didn't respond Angel will surely come to my house knocking on the door. There was this ONE time I didn't respond to Angel beacuse I had left my phone in my room when I went out on a walk with April and Dad that she literally went to my house just to see if I was okay! Angel always did something crazy like that she knows me so well to know that when I stop talking out of the blue its because I'm upset and don't want anyone to know so she's pretty much on top of that. A minute had pass since their message was delivered but I knew that if I didn't respond now Angel was going to flip so I replyed "Hi Danny, Hi Princess Bumblegum, nothing going on here, What about you?" Angel hates being call that because back when we we're like 7 or 8 years old Angel blew a huge bumblegum and when it exploded it didn't just get on her face it got on a little girl's tiarra and gum was sticking on her crown and hair during a baseball game. Man that little girl screamed so loud that I even think the baseball team heard her. She threw such a HUGE tantrum and boy we're her parents mad they thought Angel did it on purpose even though she tried to explain it was on accident and even apologized multiple times. Daniel and I try to back her up but that little girl insisted that Angel did it on purpose! It didnt help that Angel is a little rebel and doesn't put up with anyone so she decided to blow another huge bubble took it out her mouth and smashed it into the little gir's mouth when she screamed. The four us, (Me, Angel,Daniel, and my Dad) we're forced to leave because that little brat wouldn't shut up and did a bigger scene that her face was turned beat red with anger so we left. Despite being kicked out by a little girl, we we're all laughing at how Angel shoved that bubble into her mouth and the way her face turned angry was hilarious so I started calling her Princess Bubblegum whenever she calls me warrior princess. "Nothing either bored out of my mind!" Angel was first to reply. "Your always bored!" Replies Daniel. "It's not my fault my life is so boreding without you guys!"

Our conversation went something like this:

Me:"Well maybe you shouldn't have gotten into a fight at school!"

Angel:" It's NOT MY FAULT THAT IDIOT PICKED ON THE WRONG PERSON TO MESS WITH!"

Daniel: "Well that's why your going to be stuck on lockdown without us for entire weekend!"

Angel: Oh geez I'm being scowled by my two best friends. Are you guys going to ground me too?"

Daniel: "Don't need to since your parents did that for us."

Angel: "Oh shut up!"

Me: "Oh come on Angel it's not that bad! At least your not grounded on the weekend we're going to see the new Batman movie!"

Angel: "Oh man I almost forgot it's coming out in two weeks!"

Daniel: "Yeah which means NO GETTING INTO TROUBLE."

Angel: "Okay okay stop pestering me about it. I'll try to be on my best behaviour!"

Me: "You better be!"

Afterwards we talked about superheroes Daniel and Angel got into a heated discussion about who was better Superman or Batman. While I stood quiet and not getting into it because I completely agreed that Batman can whoop Superman 's butt. The conversation went on for almost an hour but it was funny to read how even though they weren't even face to face yet they we're at each other's throats all to decide who was better Superman or Batman. Soon the discussion ended with neither side winning but Angel got the last word she was good at doing that. Next we just talked about how are life is and played against each other on a racing app. Of course yours truly Max-Anne O'Neil beated her two best friends at the game winning almost every time. The only reason I lost a couple of times was so Daniel and Angel can have a chance to win too. Yes I was a gamer and an extremely good one at that! We we're so into the game that I hadn't notice how much time had slipped by until I heard various voices coming the entrance. My heart stopped beating with excitement of my family's return. Turning off my phone I stood at the entrance eagerly waiting for them to appear.

Once they were in sight my heart stopped and a sense of relief spread through my body like a warm breeze eased my sudden panic state. "April!" She didn't have time to react to her name because I had pushed through the others and hugged her tightly squeezing every breath from her. For a second she was shocked at the sudden hug, she obviously hadn't seen it coming but when she did she held on to me just as tight. When I let go she held me by the shoulders and looked straight into my eyes the once happy blue orbs were turn into a worry mess. "Max are you okay?Did you get hurt? Did those men do anything to you? Do I need to send you to the hospital?" She continued to press millions upon millions of questions upon me while she continuously checked my face and body for any injuries. I hadn't had any chance to speak because of the way she stretched my cheeks out to check if they weren't any bruises or something like that. She ran her fingers through my hair checking for any bumps or bruises, at that moment I wanted her to stop right there knowing full well that when she's in her overly protective sister state the wound on the back of my hand would send her into a frenzing. Even though I try to back away from her she was persistent on keeping me in place, she held me in place with one hand while the other searched my head for injuries. My sister knows me well enough to know that whenever something happens I always somehow someway get hurt so she's done this so many times before. There was an erupt pain that spread through my entire head where she had touched. "Ouch!" I said. Oh great! She found her target. A gasp escaped from her lips she quickly moved her hand away giving me the chance to push her away. Placing a few feet between us, she moved forward trying to see the wound. "Oh my goodness, Max-Anne! What happened? Are you okay?" Her eyes held so much panic in them. Taking a few steps back again to keep the distance between us I said "I'm fine it doesn't even hurt as much anymore." "Are you sure? I could take you to the hospital!" Her voice was shaky. "No I'm fine April. It's just a small scratch."My voice was calm and free of any panic. She placed a hand on her hip with a scowl on her face. " Right because that small of scratch was in need of stitches!"She shrieked looking at me with annoyance at that fact that I refuse to be taken to the hospital. "It's okay April she's fine. Trust me her wound will heal." Donnie said while coming behind her. The others made their way inside all standing beside us except Mikey who came next to me putting his shoulder around me saying "Yeah April she's totally fine we made sure she'd be okay!" He gave off that cute smile of his that made you want to believe every word he stated. April let out a deep sigh she looked calmer than a couple of minutes ago. "Are you SURE you don't need me to take you to the hospital?" She asked one final time raising her eyebrow and looking at me dead in the eye. "Yes I'm sure!" I said. She took a deep breath in and then out saying "Okay." That's when I notice someone was missing this whole commotion with my sister temporarily made me forget my father wasn't even here! "Where's dad?" I asked trying not to freak out though the looks that every one gave me was not helping. April's eyes began to water causing her to hang her head low not looking at me but at the ground. Dread filled both my body and heart a heavy weight began forming in my heart."He isn't..."before I could even finish my sentence Leo replyed saying "No he isn't gone. We only managed to save your sister but not your father .I'm sorry." "Oh..." was all I could manage to say.

"But he is alive and there's still a chance to get him back." A voice said.

All heads turn to see Splinter walking towards them with his green stick in hand. April's eyes grew as wide as saucers her mouth left a bit open but still big enough to fit in flies inside. Mikey let go of me allowing me to stand next to my flabbergasted sister as he stood next to his brother's. "What?" Is all my sister could form into words. "It is a pleasure to meet you Miss April O'Neil." He a gave a bow of his head as he spoke. "How did you..." April looked at me asking "Did you tell him..." "Yes I did no need to freak out."I said. April she rolled her eyes at me because of my comment. " My name is Splinter." He said. April took his hand and shook it as she was saying "It's nice to meet you as well." With a kind gentle smile. "I hope you would keep our existence a secret,Miss O'Neil." He said. "Don't worry your secret safe with me besides even if I did tell somebody no one would believe me!" She said with a smile. Now that we were all introduced there was still the problem of my father being kept prisoner by those men! "Do you know why they took dad?" I asked. "No we don't."my sister said a frown made evident on her face. "But remember those brain thingys we saw? They were the ones that kept your family prisoner. They were wearing that blue robot suit like the one we saw!"Mikey explained. "Wait a minute then that would mean those things we're the one that created that strange ooze?" I asked. The four all looked at me in surprised shocked to find out that I even knew about the liquid that created them this way. "Wait how do you about that?" Raph asked rather harshly. "Splinter told me of how you were created so I pieced it together with what happen to Mikey and I and figured they were connected in someway! From the looks of it I was right those things aren't even from here are they?" I said. "No they aren't." Donnie said. "Why would they even want us then?" April asked looking for answers. No one responded no one had a clue as to why not even me. "Maybe they wanted to use you as an experiment?" Mikey said but that didn't seem quite right since hundreds of people would have been missing by now. "We can discuss this at a later time. Right now we need to focus on where Max and April will be staying with." Splinter was right April and I needed to find some one to stay with until our father was returned. "We could stay with my aunt I could tell her our father is missing. She'll take us in." April suggested. That was right we did have an aunt we sometimes would visit. "Well it's best if we leave now any later and she'll ask too many questions." I said. "We'll all go with you just to be safe. In case those guys try to come back." Leo said."The both of you are welcome to stay here if needed in fact it would be much safer."Splinter said. "We would but Max and I have school." April had a point we could stay here but then the school would think we were ditching. "Very well then be careful and keep a watchful eye. You are welcomed here as much as you like." He said. We both said thank you at the same time and said our goodbyes to him as the others followed behind us. The time it took us to get to our aunt's house seemed like a lifetime well it felt like it because of how tired I was. This whole day has been the weirdest yet coolest day of my life! We reached our aunt's house in one piece without any vans popping out of nowhere to take us away not to mention I felt way safer with boys with us. "Okay meet us at the second fire escape okay?" April said. They all nodded disappearing to the shadows as we rung the doorbell. A woman in her mid thirties with a pink rope peered out with tired eyes. "April? Max? What are you doing here so late at night?" She asked. "We have a lot to explain."April said. She opened the door allowing us in following her up the stairs and into her home. We all sat in her fluffy green couch she stood with her arms crossed her eyes shown with worry. "Alright what happened?" She asked. "This is gonna take awhile." April and I did tell her the exact truth we alternated the story because our word nit to speak of them and she couldn't believe us. So we simply said our Dad had to go to work late and hadn't return home since we think he went missing. We even had to say we contacted the police and are already on the search for our father. "Oh my precious cupcakes! You two can stay as long as you need to!" She said giving us a kiss to the forehead. "You both can use the extra room I just need to get an inflatable bed until then you can sleep on the couch. I'll get the pillows and blankets." She said. "Thank you you don't know how much this means to us." I said. "There's no need to thank me! It's the least I can do! Now get some sleep my dears." She handed us the blankets and pillows and made sure we we're as snug as bug. "Godnight my dears." She said turning off the lights as she headed to her room. April was one couch while I was on the other and we both stood at the sound of her snores through the room. Man the lady can sleep and she can sleep fast! We open the Windows leading to fire escape in the living room. April sat on the ledge of the window while I leaned against the brick on the fire escape. "Guys the cost is clear!" I whispered. Four boys jumped on to the fire escape Mikey, Leo, and Raph sat on rails while Donnie stood close to April who was hugging her knees. "Are you guys going to be alright?" Donnie asked. "I guess...My aunt says I can stay here as long as we want but I'll be a lot better when I track those creeps who took my dad." Her turned as hard stone as she spoke. "Won't the police help?" Leo asked. "Yeah because telling the police that your dad was kidnapped by alien brain things in robot bodies their totally gonna take you seriously." I said crossing my arms and staring into the dark sky my thoughts sailing into endless rows wanting nothing more to just get our Dad back. Dad I know you may not hear me but I promise we'll get you back and you'll be here with us again. "I hear that". Mikey said. "Hey I promise you guys we will not rest until we find him."Donnie said. "We won't?" Raph questioned. At that moment Leo nudged him with his elbow and said "No we won't." "Thank you...but it's not your fight." April said. Just then Donnie placed a hand on top of her small ones and looked to her with kind gentle eyes and said "Yes it is." April's blue orbs grew bigger at surprised at his sudden gesture but looked up to meet his red brown eyes smiling with hope. Quickly he removed his hand and began walking towards the end of the fire escape to climb up to the roof his face revealing a faint pink blush on his green skin. All four climbed to the roof and jumping off rooftops disappearing into the night. Donnie was the last to leave before he did he turned around and waved a goodbye with a smile. April returned the gestured watching him leave and then saying "You ready to come in?" "Yeah it's been one heck of a day." I said. She moved from her spot as she went inside and onto the couch wrapping the blankets around her while I closed the windows. Exhaustion enveloped my body making my movements sluggish as I headed towards the other couch. "Good night Max." She whispered drifting of to sleep. "Night, sis." I said. The blankets were wrapped around me once again feeling my eyelids grow heavy a final thought was released before I drifted off to sleep as much as I wanted my Dad here and now I have to wait. You know what they say All Good Things Come To Those Who Wait. With that my mind drifted off to sleep as I mumbled a good night dad I know he couldn't hear me but if somehow he could he needed to hear a good night too. My mind went into darkness maybe I won't drea m about anything that would be really nice if that were to happen. Time to see what the world has in store for us as the new day begins.


	5. Chapter 5- We meet again

Max-Anne's P.O.V.

A big hand reached its way to grab the little girl's small little one, from a distance I stood there watching the little girl laughing as the man picked her up and threw her into the air. As she came down he caught her, more giggles continued to make its way out. The man was just like the woman, I could see their hair and clothes but when it came to their faces it was blur. He wore a black shirt with dark jeans and he was quite fit as well. His hair was a light brown with his hair up in a quiff style. The little girl continued to laugh away eventually she told him she wanted to swing. There was a tire swing hanging from the tree in front of the house she gripped his hand and tugged in that direction. The man followed in pursuit picking her up and placing her in the tire making sure she had no chance of falling in the process. The little girl or I should say toddler looked to be only two years of age, the man began pushing her gently as fits of more giggles left her mouth. The woman finally made her appearance she held a tray of cups of three a yellow liquid was inside. The little two year old shrieked with glee jumping off the tire and running towards the woman with the lemonade. The woman laughed at the girl's excitement she grabbed the small cup and gave it to her. Grabbing it with both hands she drank the cup swallowing the liquid inside without stopping. Soon enough the cup was empty gone, she passed it back to the woman and sat on the picnic blanket with a book in hand. Meanwhile both the man and woman drank their lemonade and sat in between the child as the man wrapped an arm around the woman's shoulder. The happy family began reading from the book every time they finished a sentence the girl would point at something and then the book. Of course I couldn't here what they were saying because their voices we're muffled and mixed together making it hard to understand. The only way I could understand anything was because I was going by their actions not words. The little girl was also a blur but I couldn't help but feel like she reminded me of someone... Everything started to change the once happy family began drifting away as my brain began to wake up.

The sunlight peeked its way through the windows and on to my face causing me to go blind for a few minutes. Rubbing the sleep from my eyes, I sat upright trying to get around my surroundings still practically blinded by the suns light hitting my face. Stretching my body out as a baby T-Rex sound came out of my mouth. April was still fast asleep on the couch, her chest breathing in and out at a slow rate. She looked calmer than she had the night before. Memories of last night came flooding through my head,it had seemed so long ago like a dream but I knew better it wasn't a dream there really was four mutated talking turtles and a mutated rat. To top it off brain things with robotic bodies had kidnapped our Dad and placed him as their prisoner. I know Leo, Raph, Don, and Mikey are definitely going to find him and return him to us but I wanted to help as much as I could it isn't fair that they should do all the work! Suddenly, there was loud banging against the door like someone was literally pounding their fist against it. The loud pounding cause April to wake up with a loud "aaaaaaaaah" then a sudden "uuuf" as her body fell to the ground. "What the heck?" She said rubbing her bottom. The hard knocking continue to go on it wasn't until I heard Angel 's voice screaming to open the door that I actually stand and ran straight to the door. Though I wished I hadn't because when I unlocked the door, Angel swung it open accidentally slamming the door against me. Oooh I hope that wasn't going to leave a mark because I have ENOUGH of head injuries. As I clutched my head in my hands letting out a groan, Angel came in full speed hugging me tight and then holding me by the shoulders. "What the heck, Max? I've been trying to reach you all day! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOUR DAD WAS MISSING?" I'm pretty sure the entire city of New York heard Angel 's voice as she yelled I'm surprised she didn't start an earthquake! Man she was so loud that the pounding in my head increased along with my ears beginning to pop I think I might be temporarily death! "Dang Angel! Why don't you speak louder I think the people in Alaska didn't hear you!" I yelled. "Oh cry me a river princess! Why the heck didn't you tell me your dad was missing? You know you could have told us THAT over the phone!" Her voice was shaking with fury angry at the fact I didn't tell her about dad. Oh great, what was I going to tell her? That I was forbidden to tell her due to a promise I made with four mutated turtles and rat! "I'm sorry, Dad went missing late at night and by then it was late and I was tired." Okay what I said was as close to the truth as it could be he did get technically taken but he is also missing too since we don't know where he is so that makes it true and it was late at night plus I was tired! "So you still could of told me! Man I've been trying to call you all morning!" Wait she has? Then why haven't I heard my phone ringing usually I don't have it on vibrate so their should be no reason... Oh no, I remember throwing my phone on their couch and Oh crude I must've left my phone at their lair! "I must've..." " I lost Max's phone on accident. I left it somewhere around town when we were frantically looking for dad." Thank you APRIL O'NEIL for the save! Angel didn't look any less happier she was still upset at the fact that I didn't contact her in any possible way and inform her about this. "How did you find out anyways?" I asked. "Your aunt talked to my dad. Apparently they bumped into each other at the store or something. She told him to keep an eye out for your dad." Of course I should've known our aunt would do something like that. She was always one to worry a lot always thinking of the worst. "My dad told me and he asked me if you've told me anything." "Wait did he let you go and visit me?" Her eyes looked away from my own refusing to meet my gaze anymore. "Well I mean I did ask but he said you could only come over. I did try calling you but you never answered so I got worried and sort of...maybe snuck out." She whispered the last part knowing full well of what my reaction would be. "Angel are you serious? Your in enough trouble already! You shouldn't have!" "Don't you think I know that! I just had to know if you and April we're alright!" Her eyes met mind again this time she gave me a pout along with her eyes getting bigger as she gave me her puppy face. "Agh okay fine but look I'm fine and so is April but you need to go home before your dad notices. I'll come over around 2 okay?" " Fine! You better be there! See you later!" Then just like that she ran out the door slamming it closed. "Well that certainly was...uh interesting." April said as she walked to the kitchen. "Thanks for the save. I left my phone at their lair." Great my phone was at that their lair well at least we'll have a reason to stop by. "I figured that out but your welcome. Besides at least it gives us an excuse to go and visit them." She walked to the cabinets and grabbed the cereal box of corn flakes and sugar. My aunt likes the one with no sugar so we need that bag of sugar! Walking to grab the bowls and spoons, I noticed the clock read 12:30. Dang did we sleep for that long?! April grabbed a bowl from my hand and began pouring milk, cornflakes, and sugar into her bowl. I pretty much did the same so we sat on the kitchen table in silence only the sound of our crunching was heard. "Aunt woke me up in the morning said she be out shopping and is taking a late shift at work." April continued to eat but didn't speak with her mouth full unlike me... "Really? Well okay. So what's today's plans gonna be?" "Max don't eat with your mouth full and well first we should get our stuff from our apartment don't know how long we'll be staying here so just pack lots of clothes and stuff. We could do that after we eat." "Okay so when we finish packing we head to Angel 's house." I said. "Yeah then I guess we..Well I can finish homework then I don't know when should we go to the lair?" That was something I wasn't sure of we could go during the day but maybe it was safer to go at night since no one could see us. Then again it could be dangerous at night even more so since those aliens could still be looking for us. Maybe it'd be better at sundown we'll just take the nearest man hole close to home, as it is I already memorized the path there so getting there was no biggie. "If we go at sundown there will be light but not that much plus it'd be somewhat dark so no one will hardly notice we could take the nearest manhole close to home I already know the path there." She pondered over my suggestion I could tell that the wheels in her head were turning. "Yeah that could work. Okay then it's settled we'll go see them at 7:30." April picked up our finished bowls and placed them in the sink. "Lets go, Max."

It's been about thirty minutes since we've been here at our apartment and I can't decide what to take! Don't get me wrong I packed my clothes, toothbrush, and shoes within the first minute we've been here but I can't decide what other stuff to take. My laptop definitely taking, sketchbook.. Yes, art supplies...Yes, okay I can't fit my video game console in my bag which is a total LET down. However I can bring my portable game console so I guess that's alright but I couldn't bring my telescope, microscope, or any of my new robotic inventions or experiments I was working on! Oh man what about my comics and books I really do need those but that's going to have to sadly stay here. Okay take money, of course book bag for school, and that's pretty much it. Maybe I should bring my video game console to the lair since I pretty much won't be here in my own house for awhile I might as well lend it to the guys at least there I can play it with them. Alright so I'm all ready to go, I know I have everything I need all are packed. "Hey Max you ready?" April made her way into my room her hair slightly wet due to taking a shower as soon as we got here. Both of us changed and brushed our teeth and such when we came to pack. My clothes hadn't changed much other than my jackets sleeves were now blue instead of grey and I wore blue converse. April hadn't really change either she wore the same sense of style her yellow t-shirt with black sleeves and with leggings underneath along with a pair of black boots. "Yup ready to go." Grabbing my two book bags holding each one on each shoulder with my duffel bag on one hand and a another bag on the other. April looked just like me with all her bags all over her this was going to be fun walking back to our aunt's house at least it was only about three blocks away so I guess that's the plus side. When we left the apartment April made sure she had keys and made sure the doors were locked and closed. The walk there wasn't fun we looked like travelers on a long journey to a mystical place or something. Not to mention it was really heavy but we arrived at our aunt's house she had left extra keys so we could get inside but let me tell you going up to those fleet of stairs was NOT fun! We left our stuff in our aunt's extra room and headed out again on are way to see Angel. The only thing I took was my book bag that contained both my games and game console along with my sketch book. The walk to Angel 's house was not that long in fact she was only about two blocks down from our aunt's house. Her family lives in a three room apartment, the whole building was rectangle shaped with red bricks stacked into shape. It wasn't long before we reached her home, the front door lead to the stairs as soon as you enter it was always left open except at night they always locked it at night. We stepped inside going up the steps reaching the second floor the rows of doors always seemed endless and some of those people behind those doors could be nice but also be questionable and you better hope you don't bump into to them. It's one of the reasons why Angel likes to come over at my house she doesn't like anyone coming here because of her neighbors. My feet already knew what door to head to I've been here before though I rarely come due to Angel always saying to meet at my house or at the park she hardly ever allows me over at her house. The door number read 13 this was it now for the fun part... BAM BAM BAM BAM I repeatedly pounded on the door just the way Angel did when she went to see me. This is probably going to get me screamed at by one of her neighbors but I didn't care this was sort of pay back besides we always do something like this to each other so it's all good. "Max don't knock like that!" April pulled my hand down forcing me to stop. The door swung open to reveal an annoyed Angel. "What heck is wrong with you? Do you want to get screamed at or what? " All I did was laugh at her in response the expression on her face made me laugh I could help it! She rolled her eyes at me and moved so both April and I can come inside. "I swear Max be glad my dad and brother aren't home they would've thought you were one of the crazy neighbors or something. Geez Max you even scared the heck out of me!" "Oh calm down Bubblegum I just simply knocked." I gave her a sweet innocent smile while she gave me her "yeah right I'm going to get you for that" look. "Hi Angel. Where's your family?" April said giving her hug. "Hi April. Dad had to take a double shift at work so who knows how long he'll be gone and Big Bro just left a few minutes ago to practice." We all headed to the small living room a tv was on with a game a pause and the controller on the couch. "Wait I thought you were grounded from video games?" I said as I placed my black book bag on the couch. "Well I am... but I got bored and let's just not tell dad anything." She said with a smile. "Okay well I have homework to work on I'll be in the kitchen okay?" We both nodded at my sister as she left to the kitchen. "Okay wanna play?" She threw the game controller at me out of no where if it wasn't because I had quick reflexes that remote would've slammed against a wall! "Sure but you could've just gave me the remote ya know." She simply smiled at me with that evil glint in her eye. "Now where's the fun in that?" The both of us sat crossed legged in front of the tv controls in hand and began our our continuous battles of who was the best. During the game, she would ask me a million questions about what happen last night and I answered them as honestly as I possible could trying not to lie at the same time not reveal anything that lead to those alien or to the mutated turtles.

It's been six hours since we've been here, I really didn't want to leave Angel all by herself but apparently her brother made last minute arrangements to practice with his team. He said he wouldn't be back until 7:30 I mean he was willing to come back anyway until Angel told him it was fine since April and me were here with her so she wouldn't be alone. Hence why we are still here, I didn't mind it we played video games, watched movies, and pretty much just sat on the couch doing nothing well we did text Daniel who had to go to a party of some sort he wasn't quite specific in that sense all we knew was he was bored and wanted to leave. April had eventually joined our little party she finished her homework and played against Angel in a racing game. Though as much fun as I was having I couldn't shake that rush of excitement building up in my chest, my thoughts somehow always revolved back to the four mutated turtles honestly I've been counting down the hours and minutes until we get to see them once again. So far it was 7:00 only thirty minutes more however my impatience was starting to take over making me feel jumpy my body was practically itching for some sort of way to move around and do something active. Okay just give them ten more minutes Max that way Angel would only have to by herself for only twenty minutes. Taking deep breaths allowing my heart rate to at least slow it's racing pace, calm was the key to everything especially since I couldn't tell Angel where we we're going so right now I needed to just act normal like nothing is going on. The outcome of the race between April and Angel had finally reached its end with Angel taking the win. Within the next moment I tapped my sister's shoulder she turned her head to face me with a simple jerk of my head she clearly understood my signal she received. "Well we gotta go Angel. Gotta make sure our aunt's house is clean." April stood on her feet grabbing her book bag as she stood. "Aw come April can't you guys stay longer?" "Wish we could but also got unpacking to do at aunt's house since we're staying there now." My response thankfully sounded normal despite the inner firework of excitement was demanding to make an appearance. "Umph fine my brother should be here in few minutes." She let out a grunt but none of the less continued to lead us out the door. "Well guess I'll be seeing you Monday." This girl was trying to guilt trip me but it wasn't going to work since I was much to thrilled to see them. "Oh come on Angel you'll be fine. See us later." She rolled her eyes and waved her hand goodbye at me. "Bye Angel!" April said. As soon as the door closed shut, I ran through the hallway, down the stairs, and out into the cold open air. "Max wait up!" April came rushing through the door but not before she locked it closed. "Geez you could've slowed down a little." "Yeah yeah let's just go." Grabbing her hand, I tugged her forward and began running in the direction of our aunt's apartment. "Max slow down!" Her words went in one ear and out of the other for I didn't slow down my pace my hand still latched onto hers as we continued to speed down two blocks non stop. Our destination was finally reached the nearest manhole was only a few inches away but my sister insisted that she take a breather before we go. "Oh come on April we didn't even run a mile!" Her blue eyes darkened a bit as she glared daggers at me. "Well gee sorry Max if I'm not an athlete runner like you." I rolled my eyes at her crossing my arms with a tapping of my foot waiting for her to catch her breath. "Okay let's go." Before we even open the heavy lid, our eyes searched for anyone walking or even looking out windows none came but that didn't mean we were completely safe. The lid was moved to the side enough for us to fit through we could only go one at the a time so that's what we did. "You go first I'll go after you." Nodding my head I placed my body inside the small whole, making sure that my foot was firmly on the steps. Quickly I climbed down until my feet felt solid ground it was really dark it was good thing my sister brought her phone. April made her way down slowly closing the lid shut as she made her way. The entire place was swallowed into darkness you could barely see anything. The only source of light was the bright flash that April's phone give out she flashed it at my eyes due to not being able to see me. "Max?" Her voice echoed through the tunnels. "Yeah what's up?" Blinking my eyes to clear the sudden brights flashes and gain my eyesight again. "Okay are you sure you know where we are going?" The light allowed me to see her face I nodded my head. "Yeah remember when I had that career day thing? Well someone's dad used to work on the sewer systems so he showed us that map of the systems. Since I practically memorized the whole way to get to where they live I know path to take to get from here. It might be a few minutes but we'll get there." April blinked her eyes at looking at me like I had said the most craziest thing in the world. "Max career day was a year ago and you still remember the sewer map in your class?" "Well yeah I practically remember everything I ever do. Photographic memory remember?" Pointing to my head as I spoke. She let out a small laugh placing a hand on her forehead as she said "Oh right! Okay so where should we go, M&amp;M?" Whenever she calls me that I just roll my eyes at her, she started calling me that not only because it starts with an M but because when I was younger that was my favorite chocolate to eat. "This way we move forward." "Aye Aye Captain M&amp;M!" April start to March forward beside me, letting her goofy side become exposed her large steps making stumping sounds as it echoed through the tunnels. Laughter filled the silence as the both of us allowed the sound of our laughter to spread into the lonely tunnels.

It's been thirty minutes since we've been here, traveling through different tunnels hearing the rush of water falling down the drainage even the lights slowly made its dim shine it wasn't much but at least we could see much better than before. The excitement I felt in my chest and stomach was building up inside reaching its breaking point wanting nothing more than to just run my way there. Their lair was drawing to a close we were almost there just a few minutes away however it feels like a lifetime away like your on the other side of the world. "Max how much further?" "Maybe 5 minutes." Up head I can hear the sounds of boys battling against something yelling mixed in with laughter. The entrance was only a few feet a head I was so tempted to just run in there and yell like a maniac just see how their faces of shock would look like. We stopped in the front only to see Leo sitting on his knees on the floor his head in front of the tv reciting every word Captain Ryan was stating. The sight made me want to just giggle at how adorable that was he said every word without failure like he knew all this by heart. Raph was just sat on the seating area with a magazine in hand with his pet turtle sitting his shoulder ignoring the show entirely. Mikey and Donnie was probably in the lab judging from the sounds of an electric motor. No one seemed to even notice our sudden arrival. Okay so should I just go inside entirely or wait? April and I looked to one another for any answer only to be left with none. Okay I guess I'll go first then... Moving forward I made sure to make a huge sound to announce our arrival both Raph's and Leo's head snapped toward us with wide eyes. "What's up?" Was all I said before walking to the entertainment area. "How did you..." Leo said. "Ask that little genius over there." April said as she walked in and placed her school bag on the couch. "Where's Mikey?" I asked. "In the lab." Leo said. Rushing into lab only to find Mikey just messing around with whatever's on the table as Don worked on a new contraption. "Hi Mikey! Hi Don!" Mikey's lost his interest on the beaker as soon as he heard me he rushed over to me and gave me a huge hug literally lifting me off the ground. "Hi Max! I didn't think you come back so soon." "Mikey put her down. Your squeezing the life out of her." Okay Don was right about that he was squeezing me way too hard but I didn't mind it much. "Oops sorry." Right away he placed me down allowing me to breath properly again. "It's cool. I'm fine." "Hi Max. Um Did your sister come?" His eyes no longer would look at my own he look so flustered avoiding contact with me. "Yeah I'm right here." Oooh that's why my sister was right behind me. "Hey April." Mikey said while giving her hug. "Hey Mikey. Hi Donnie." She said waving. "Oh Mikey here." Taking off my book bag I unzipped it to reveal my game console. His blue eyes went huge it looked like they could just pop out of their sockets and his was so big I couldn't help but laugh. "Here I was thinking I could leave it here. That is if you want it to be here." "This is so cool! Yeah that'd be awesome! Come on let's hook it up." Grabbing my arm he dragged me to the entertainment area within a second he took out the entire game console from my bag and began hooking it up while also disconnecting their game console. Thankfully Leo had finished watching his Space Heroes show yes I know what he was watching because I used to love watching it when I was younger. Okay maybe not used to because I still love watching it till this day so... Anyway Mikey plugged everything in all ready. "Hey I left my phone here." "Oh yeah you did I think Don has it. We we're gonna give it to you when we saw you again." He replied. In that case it could wait I seriously rather play video games with Mikey. We barely even met yesterday and yet here we are about to play video games like we've known each other for so long. Before we could play there was something I had to say and since three out of the four turtles were here I might else say it now. Besides I'll just thank Don when I get my phone. Leo was on the couch wondering what Mikey was doing and Raph was still on the couch his nose in a magazine ignoring his surroundings as his pet turtles still on his shoulder. Without further a due, I stood up from my spot on the floor which was in the middle of the entertainment area, and look at all them. "Hey guys, I just wanted to tell you...Thank You." Mikey stopped what he was doing and turned to face me as did the others only Raph just peered up his magazine then looked down but I knew he was listening. "Your welcome but you don't have thank us we didn't save your dad." Leo said. "I know but you still brought my sister back and risked your shells to save my family even though you didn't know us." I said. A huge smiled made its way to his face. Mikey was now standing right next to me as he wrapped his arms around me giving me a side hug. "Aaaaw your welcome. Thanks for not screaming when I helped you out." Mikey said. "Why didn't you scream?" Raph looked at me his green eyes giving me his full attention curious as to why I didn't scream or maybe he was just trying to see if I secretly would reveal who they are or maybe if I'm like those aliens. Whatever the reason was it managed to make him stop what he was doing and glare at me trying to pin me down to size. If only he knew that I had my fair share to know what it's like to be treated like an outcast even humans treat their own like a freak of nature. "Well did you guys give me any reason to scream? You might look different but what you look like doesn't define who you are...It's what you do that really show who you really are. You guys risked your shells to save us even though you could've easily just let them take us but you didn't. I really mean it when I said thank you and trust me when I say you guys are way past cool." With every word that came out of my mouth I meant each and every word I had said. Raph's green sharp eyes gave a sudden change of emotion his orbs looked less intimidating leaving his eyes with a soft and warm glow a look I had only seen once since I had met him. That one time when he was talking to his pet turtle that I have yet to learn his name. That look was gone less than a second though I still caught it, he didn't glare at me anymore he just rolled his eyes at me and continued on with his comic mumbling a "yeah sure right." Though it was quite clear his tone of voice was sarcastic. The looks I received from Leo and Mikey were quite different the both of them didn't look as though my words gave off this vibe of dishonesty in fact they looked astonished completely blown away by my answer. A smile reached to corners of Mikey's eyes his emotions were loud and clear literally it's like his emotions screamed what they felt unlike Raph's who kept them tucked safely inside his shell Mikey was more than thrilled to hear me say such things. Most importantly he believed me which means our sense of trust was at least starting to take off somewhere. His sparkly blue eyes glowed with such joy he griped me in a another hug squeezing the air out of me again. "Does that mean we're like BFFs now?" It was my turn to give him a smile. "Sure why not?" Leo didn't say anything he was lost for words so he stood there smiling at me temporarily ruminating what to say next. " Don't listen to Raph. Thanks Max that means a lot considering you and April are the first humans we've ever met." Mikey finally let go of me bring the flow of oxygen to my body again I hadn't said anything about how tight his hug was I just couldn't bring myself to tell him to let go he seemed so genuinely happy about having two new human friends. "You could even be our little sister! I always wanted a lil sis!"

Wait he does know I'm only a YOUNGER than all of them! Okay maybe even two year gap between my older sister. Still does that mean I'm going to be like the baby of the group? Oh great... "We've barely even met Max and now you want to make her your lil sis? Really Mikey?" Leo looked at his brother who was gushing over the fact that he now officially self proclaimed me as his lil sis no longer asking my permission. At this state getting through to him was pretty much point less so just leave it as it is right? "I can even call you...Little M!" Well it's good to know that on the second day of meeting Michelangelo I am now his official lil sis and he even nicknamed me. One thing for sure I was not going to be the one to tell him not to get to ahead of himself even though I really didn't mind it at all. Leo tried multiple times trying to tell his little brother that he was going a bit to far much to his dismay Mikey was off rambling about how he has two new human friends that are not scared of him and even one of them is his lil sis he was ignoring Leo entirely not once looking at him as he spoke. "Okay okay I'm your lil sis. Now can my big bro please play video games with me now?" The attention that Leo was trying to gain from him to listen to him was now directed all towards me without me having to repeat myself in a endless cycle. "Okay!" Once again he dragged me to the ground forcing me to sit on my knees as he plopped the remote onto my lap. His movements were fast even for my eyes to keep up I didn't even get glimpse of what game we were going to play but that didn't matter whatever game of was it would be fun. Leo gave off an exasperated sigh like trying to talk to Mikey a couple of minutes ago was a complete waste since he didn't listen to a word he was saying. " Hey Leo! Wanna play? I have a four remotes. Raph do you wanna play too?" Turning my head to look at Leo. "Well...Sure why not?" Throwing the controller behind my back, knowing full well he'll end up catching it since he was directly behind me. My head was now looking at Raph who had not yet respond to my question. "Raph?" "No" He didn't even look at me, a part of me felt sudden jab to my heart at the way his voice turned so cold in one simple word. I hadn't done anything wrong right? "Hey just leave the old grump alone." Leo sat next to me, sitting crossed leg as he held the irritated sigh accidentally left my mouth but I couldn't help it I hadn't done anything wrong to any of them! So why did Raph act this way? I'll find that out soon for now I'll just chill and play video games. I sat between Leo and Mikey so I pretty much was in the middle of two boys who were rotting there brain cells staring at the tv trying to beat each other at their own game. Of course they weren't the only ones doing so I was too between their sudden competitive nature in this game it was quite humorous how Mikey and me kept beating Leo. The game we were playing was Mario Kart so you can just imagine how this was going to turn out! Eventually with their bickering and shouting it made me go into a laughing fit causing me to lose my focus and end up crashing into something out of no where. However I have to say out of all the people I've played against Mikey had to be the most greatest opponent that I've played up against. Literally by the first race he one first place beating me giving me second place with Leo coming in fourth place. There has been no one known to beat me like that which is actually pretty fun not to mention that me and Mikey go neck to neck when it comes to first place and poor Leo always left to eat our dust. He was always in the top ten but never did he second or first it was always Mikey or me who took it from him. Mikey and I would go back and forth when it came down to who was first or second. I would win some and so would he it was just a cycle we seemed to be getting into. This was so much fun maybe being the lil sister of the group wouldn't seem so bad after all I've always wanted an older brother and now maybe I'll even have four. We may not look alike but that doesn't mean anything to me I mean come on April and I look nothing alike yet were sisters! None of this seem so bad not that I thought it would be in the first place I just hope Raph let's lose a bit I'm not such a bad person nor is he. Right now was just a moment I will always remember heck who knows how many more memories I'll make with these guys. Something tells me this whole lil sister thing will get around soon enough all them will start calling me their little sister even hot headed Raph will too. Something tells that these guys will make a bigger impact on my life more than I ever will realize, these will be a part of my life forever they weren't going anywhere, and you tell me it's just the spur of the moment but I honestly believe they'll mean so much to me that I'll do anything to protect them and something tells me they'll do the same. I'll become their most precious lil sister and it all started with a simple late night walk. How weird is that?


End file.
